El caballero de la armadura de arena
by brendapiedrahitacury
Summary: poderes nuevos, recuerdos dolorosos, heridas antiguas, nuevas experiencias, ¿podrá Himawari Uzumaki con todo eso y mas? bueno esta es un historia ShinkiHima (Shinki y Himawari)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Los celos de hermano y un pequeño encargo...

Nadie esperaba que hiwamari resultara ser un genio, nisiquiera sus padres... a la corta edad de 6 años ya podía utilizar el Kage bushin a una escala mayor que su hermano, y eso solo observando los sellos que su padre realizaba...

en verdad era un diamante en bruto...

dominó el rasengan con una facilidad sorprendente... le basto con verlo para repetirlo... su potencial era abrumador, tanto que muchos de sus maestros insistían en adelantar su progreso convirtiéndola en genin a los 6 pero ella se negó al igual que su padre... el conocía bien el mundo y sabia que su pequeña niña aun no estaba lista par la crueldad del mundo, los años pasaron y se convirtió en genin sin problema, tiempo después su hermano se convirtío en jounin, era increíble el talento de ambos, himawari era demasiado poderosa pero seguía con una inocencia casi irreal, su ternura era por mucho su mejor arma...

boruto con 17 años de edad había logrado grandes proezas y era reconocido como uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha, todo su equipo era jounin y sin duda era el mejor equipo de su generación

-oni-chan!

-hima! como estas pequeña?-pregunto cargándola en su espalda

-oni-chan! no es justo que me sigas tratando como bebe! ya tengo 15!-se quejo haciendo un puchero que provoco la risa del rubio

-podras tener 15 pero sigues siendo una niña!-le saco la legua

su hermana bajo de su espalda y se cruzo de brazos

-soy una chunin desde hace 2 años oni-chan!

-y yo soy jounin hima! ¿que no prometiste que me alcanzarias? ya estas tardando!

-no es justo! aun me faltan muchas misiones para alcanzarte y tu sigues avanzando! -gruño pero aun que intentaba verse enojada solo provocaba la ternura de su hermano que la despeino un poco

-anda que no me voy a dejar alcanzar tan fácilmente hima!

himawari inflo sus mofletes y se resigno

-bueno debo irme oni-chan! mis compañeros de equipo me esperan! uno de ellos me pidió que lo viera después del entrenamiento matutino... me pregunto para que será?

boruto se quedo de piedra

los celos lo invadieron... boruto no era idiota... sabia que su hermana era de las kunoichis mas bellas, pero vamos! nadie nunca se había atrevido a invitarla a salir! como era posible que alguien tuviera la osadía de intentarlo?

la ira que emanaba de sus poros no fue percibida por su hermana

-oye Hima! que tal si tu oni-chan te acompaña a tu entrenamiento? no quieres que entrene contigo?-pregunto con una mirada malévola, himawari lo miro sin entender

-supongo que no hay problema oni-chan pero tengo que avisar a mis compañeros de equipo...

ambos empezaron a caminar mientras que la mente del rubio empezaba a maquinar cual de los dos compañeros de Himawari seria capaz de intentar salir con ella, Boruto los conocía y ninguno era digno!

que clase de loco intentaría meterse con su dulce hermanita? eso era suicidio! teniendo en cuenta lo despistada que era su hermana suponía que nisiquiera se habría dado cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero y eso provoco que la ira lo invadiera ¿y si intentaba pasarse de la raya? Himawari era muy fuerte pero estaría indefensa ante una situación así! no señor! el no lo permitiría! que clase de idiota intentaría meterse con su hermanita?

era cierto... Himawari era la kunoichi mas bella de su generación, ahora traia el cabello largo, tanto que le llegaba a la cadera, siempre vestía con un short negro y una camiseta lila que hacían una combinación perfecta (muy al estilo hinata en the last) con su porta shuriken en su pierna derecha, y con el emblema del clan Uzumaki en su espalda,y encontra de todo pronostico aun mas inocente que hinata, con la seguridad de su padre, pero con el ingenio de su tío

de la generación de su hermano la lista la encabezaba sarada que sinduda había cambiado mucho en esos años, su cabello también había crecido y como era lógico su cuerpo también cambio, teniendo un pecho mas grande que el de su madre y una silueta como la de ino

la pequeña uzumaki no se quedaba atrás pues a sus 15 años se había desarrollando enormemente siendo la envidia de muchas chicas incluso mayores ,sin embargo Himawari no era presumida, de hecho no estaba consciente del efecto que provocaba en el genero masculino

boruto había tenido que golpear a muchos de de sus amigos después de que hicieran comentarios imperdonables según boruto

aun con toda la belleza de sarada y Himawari nadie se les acercaba...

a sarada por ser la hija del nija mas aterrador de la aldea y por ser una Uchiha con muy mal carácter...

y Himawari siendo la hija del hokage, la hermana de uno de los jounin mas renombradas de la aldea( que cabe destacar era igual o mas celoso que su padre ) y siendo la protegida de hiashi hyuga el líder absoluto del clan huya... era la niña de sus ojos... sin contar a su tío Neji... y su primo Kojaku... con esos 5 rondando era obvio que nadie se atreviera a confesarle su amor

-oh sarada nee-chan! -Himawari corrio hacia sarada dejando a su hermano de piedra

-oh Himawari-chan! -la abrazó

-como estas?-pregunto sarada y Himawari le sonrío

-oni-chan y yo vamos a entrenar!

sarada levanto la mirada y observo al rubio que se acercaba con sus manos en los bolsillos tratando de que no notaran su nerviosismo

-oh boruto...buenos dias!-saludo nerviosa sarada

-si... buenos dias...-respodio tragando saliva

Himawari sonrío llena de maldad

-oye sarada nee-chan por que no vienes a entrenar con nosotros?-pregunto con ternura Himawari

si bien era inocente sabia perfectamente como utilizar su ternura su favor...

también sabia que entre su hermano y sarada había algo, sabia que ambos se gustan pero ninguno se declara por su orgullo

-ah.. ...

-vamos sarada-chan! por favor!-utilizo su ternura de nuevo habia ganando la batalla

los tres caminaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban los compañeros de equipo de Himawari

uno de ellos trago en seco cuando vio al hermano de su compañera de equipo

alguien que aunque no quiera le causaba temor

-HIMA-CHAN! llegas tarde!-de quejo su otro compañero de equipo

un chico de cabello gris y ojos color verde

-Himawari! llegas un poco tarde no crees?-pregunto el otro chico de cabello negro con nerviosismo

-lo siento! -se disculpo

-me encontré con mi oni-chan y con sarada-nee-chan, supuse que seria buena idea que nos ayudaran a entrenar debido a que el tío neji digo... neji-sensei tenia reunión hoy con mi padre... digo nanadaime-sama! -se corrigió con algo de vergüenza y las mejillas sonrosadas

ninguno de sus compañeros pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin duda su compañera no tenia idea del efecto que podía llegar a causar

-Sarada nee-chan entrenara conmigo y ustedes con mi oni-chan!-les parece bien?-pregunto la inocente uzumaki sin saber que sus compañeros de equipo estaba muriendo del miedo

-por que tu no entrenas con tu hermano Hima-chan?-pregunto el peli plata - ya se! que karou y tu entrenen con boruto-san y yo entreno con Sarada-san...-los ojos del peli plata brillaron ante esa idea pero su alegría se fue al inste cuando sintió a boruto detrás de el con una mano en su hombro y una sonrisa aterradora

-mmm... entonces quieres entrenar con Sarada-nee-chan?-pregunto Himawari sin darse cuenta de la situación

el peliplata solo sitio un leve apretón en su hombro, eso basto para casi hacerse en sus pantalones

-no Hima-chan...-otro apretón -digo Himawari... tu idea es mejor...

-bueno no se diga mas entonces! -Himawari se fue con Sarada y ambas empezaron un combate dentro des bosque enfrentando doujutsu contra doujutsu

la situación era muy diferente para los chicos ya que estos estaban literalmente siendo apaleados por el rubio

-que pasa? ya se cansaron? hasta Himawari es mejor que ustedes!-se burlo el rubio, le daba satisfacción decir esas palabras...

-eres demasiado fuerte!-se quejo el peliplata

-que pasa chicos? y así se hacen llamar chunin?-pregunto con malicia

pasaron las horas y ambos chicos ya estaban en el suelo inconsciente mientras que boruto estaba como si nada

-ire a ver como van Sarada y Himawari...-se encamino al bosque y las observo pelear

himawari le daba una pelea bastante decente a Sarada, esto tenia sorprendidos a ambos jounin

Sarada utilizaba su magekyo sharingan y Himawari en byakugan

-increible...-susurro boruto

-ere muy buena Hima-chan!-la alagó la Uchiha

-por favor no me mientas Sarada nee-chan aun me falta mucho para alcanzarte a ti y a oni-chan!

-es cierto aun te falta bastante Hima-chan pero estas avanzando con una velocidad sorprendente!

-TIO NEJI!-hablo sorprendida Himawari deteniendo el combate

-y pensar que ya estas en nivel jounin! -sonrio orgulloso

-no! aun me falta mucho tío!

-vamos no seas tan dura contigo misma Hima... enserio estas al nivel jounin-admitio su hermano

-oni-san!

-Me dejaste sorprendido! incluso pudiste estar al nivel de Sarada en un combate...

-ella se contuvo oni-chan! no uso al susanoo-chan ni el amaterasu! -respondio nerviosa Himawari

-vamos que no estes al nivel de sarada no quiere decir que no estés al nivel jounin! -la contradijo su hermano -ademas no usaste el modo sabio!

-Yo tenia mas o menos tu edad cuando me convertí en jounin...

-pero oni-chan tu...-se quedo en silencio -aun no quiero adelantarlos... a mis compañeros... no quiero que me odien...

-no lo harán... karou y shiruko estarán mas que felices...-aseguro neji

-no lo se...

-enviare tu carta de recomendación a tu padre...-aseguro neji-despues de que regresemos de la misión que nos otorgaron tu decidirás si estas lista o no...

-tenemos una misión?-pregunto Himawari y neji asintió

-saldremos mañana a la arena... el kazekage requiere a alguien con byakugan así que lord hokage nos envió a nosotros como portadores del byakugan Himawari...

-tio neji... cuando le dice al viejo "lord hogake" hace parecer como si se tratara de alguien importante! -rio boruto perosus carcajadas se vieron interrumpidas por un golpe de sarada

-es por que nanadaime-sama es importante idiota!

-por que me golpeas tan fuerte Sarada-chan!-gruño boruto sin darse cuenta de como la había llamado,la Uchiha se puso un poco roja pero logro esconder

-tsk... idiota...

Himawari observo la escena con un sonrisa maliciosa y neji solo podía reír

-vamos con karou y shiruko es posible que necesiten atención medica...

-que? por que tio neji?-pregunto confundida Himawari y neji sonrío

-bueno no cualquiera le aguanta el paso a tu hermano...

ambos empezaron a caminar

-sarada nee-chan! acompañanos!-pidio la uzumaki y sarada asintio y los siguio dejando a un muy adolorido boruto en el suelo

-ay pobres... boruto les dio una paliza...-se lamento Sarada al ver a los dos chicos aun inconscientes

-oni-chan debería aprender a controlarse...-hizo un puchero y se acerco al peligro mientras que sarada se acercaba al peliplata , ambas empezaron a curar a cada uno de los chicos quienes poco después recobraron el conocimiento

-ahhh -se levanto karou algo entumecido mientras que el peliplata se quejaba

-lo siento chicos mi oni-chan no sabe contenerse...-se disculpo

-de que hablas? me contuve todo el tiempo! -se defendió boruto llegando a la escena

-aterrador...-susurro el peliplata

-mmm oh es cierto! chicos mañana tenemos una misión! -hablo emocionada Himawari, neji empezó a explicar todo lo referente a la misión

-no lo entiendo... si solo requieren al byakugan por no solo van usted y Hima-chan sensei?-pregunto con fastidio el peliplata ya que era obvio que no seria una misión interesante

-por que sera una missino rango B y no sabemos si se presentaran dificultades...- esas palabras de neji bastan para hacer que ambos chunin se interesaran

-bueno! hubiera empezado por ahí sensei! ¿a que hora partimos?-pregunto el peliplata con entusiasmo

-al amanecer... nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea... -dicho eso le sacudió un poco el cabello a Himawari y desapareció

-parece que tendrás una misión interesante!-sonrio

-oni-chan?-pregunto confundido

-cuidate ¿de acuerdo?

a pesar de que trataba de esconder su preocupación le era casi imposible

-estare bien... soy fuerte ¿recuerdas?

-si... lo eres...

-bueno mira nada mas... boruto siendo tierno con su hermana...-se burlo shikadai llegando en escena

-pudrete Nara...-le hablo este enojado

-calma calma... vengo de parte de mi padre... el Hokage te busca a ti a Sarada... -informó el joven Nara

-bien... vamos...-sarada jalo a boruto y se encaminaron en dirección a la mansión Kage

-oh Himawari-chan! no te había visto! como estas?-pregunto el Nara con tranquilidad y la uzumaki le sonrío

-bien Shikadai-kun! como estas tu? -pregunto cortésmente mientras sus compañeros de equipo veían la escena

-bueno tu sabes... los mismo de siempre... intento que chou chou y inojin pasen el examen de jounin pero ninguno tiene interés... es un fastidio

-el examen eh...

-oh lo olvidaba! mi madre se entero que mañana iras la aldea de la arena y me pidió de favor hablar contigo... creo que tiene un recado... no lo se muy bien... me acompañas un momento debe estar esperando desde hace un rato...

-seguro! -ambos empezaron a caminar

-amm Himawari! -la llamo el peligro de su equipo y esta volteo

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto la uzumaki confundida hasta que recordó que el quería hablar con ella después del entrenamiento -volvere pronto! -aseguro y el pelinegro asintió

la joven uzumaki empezó a caminar junto a shikadai hasta su casa donde una temario enojada los esperaba

-DONDE ESTABAS SHIKADAI? TARDASTE MUCHO!-gruño su madre pero vio a Himawari y sonrío

-lo siento temari-san... fue mi culpa... estaba entrenando y...

-oh no no, no te preocupes cariño pasa... no es tu culpa... gracias por aceptar venir se que mi hijo puede ser un poco grosero... - temari le dio un corto abrazo y la hizo a pasar

Himawari entro y se sento donde temari le indico, Shikadai se sento a su lado y cuando su madre fue a buscar la encomienda hablo

-lamento todo esto, mi madre no sabe comportarse...

-yo creo que es muy amable...

-jummm como siempre... sigues igual de paciente... sinceramente no se como lo haces...

la uzumaki rio por lo bajo

-aqui esta! -temari aparecio de nuevo con una caja -es un regalo para shinki... cumplirá en 4 días así que te lo encargo mucho Himawari

-oye mama no crees que es un poco grande y pesado para un viaje de 3 días?-p-regunto Shikadai pensado en la pobre Himawari

-tu crees?-pregunto temari sintiéndose algo culpable

-no! no hay problema temari-san! yo lo lleve son y salvo con mucho gusto...-afirmo con una sonrisa y temari no pudo evitar abrazarla

-oh Hima-chan eres una ternura de persona! ojalá Shikadai fuera como tu! dime no quieres ser su novia?-pregunto de repente y tanto como shikadai como Himawari se sonrojaron

-MAMA! -se quejo shikadai con un evidente rubor en sus mejillas pero Himawari estaba muda y mas roja que un tomate

-oh vamos! solo fue una broma! -se quejo temari y Himawari respiro aliviada

-ehhh con los adolescentes de ahora ya no se puede bromear! en fin toma cariño disculpa las molestias! -temari le dio el encargo y Himawari lo tomo

-bueno debo irme... adios temari-san! -hizo una reverencia

-oh! Shikadai! acompañada no seas grosero!-gruñó temari

-que fastidio...

-shikadai...

-voy voy...-el Nara se puso en pie y alcanzo a Himawari

ambos salieron de la casa Nara

-lamento todo eso... mi madre no entiende la palabra moderación...

la uzumaki rio

-no te preocupes...

-segura que estarás bien llevando eso?-pregunto -es un viaje largo...

-estare bien... no hay de que preocuparse-sonrío de manera radiante provocando un ligero sonrojo en Shikadai

¿como alguien podia ser tan genuinamente tierna y a la vez hermosa?

-no tienes que acompañarme si no quieres Shikadai-kun...

-tengo que...conociendo a la loca de mi madre... no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si se entera que no te acompañe... -temblo y Himawari rio

-temari-san es muy divertida

-no pensarías lo mismo si fueras su hija! esa mujer es aterradora! -susurro asustado lo que provoco que la uzumaki riera

-me pregunto para que habrá llamado mi padre a oni-chan y a sarada-nee-chan...-susurro pensativa

-no lo sabes? -pregunto Shikadai-segun parece el nanadaime-sama quiere saber si están interesados en entrar al ambu... ambos son de los mejor en lo que hacen pero dudo que acepten...

-amm...

Himawari se quedo pensativa... algo la tenia bastante preocupada

-dime shikadai-kun... tu crees... no crees que algo raro esta pasando?-pregunto y Shikadai la miro con interés

-asi que tu también te diste cuenta... eres muy perspicaz Himawari... -susurro y asintió -ciertamente... yo también creo que algo extraño esta pasando o esta por pasar... será mejor que tengas cuidado en tu misión de mañana... el aire se esta poniendo muy tenso en estos días...

-crees que alguien intente atacar la aldea?-pregunto mirándolo de reojo con total seriedad

-nunca se sabe... tal vez solo sea una corazonada pero... siento que algo esta por estallar en el mundo ninja...

-... -Himawari se quedo pensativa

-bueno tal vez sea solo una corazonada sin sentido...-hablo de nuevo Shikadai

-nunca se sabe... tal vez deberíamos mantenernos alertas... -susurro Himawari

Shikadai estaba bastante sorprendido... Hiamwari tenia un agudo sentido... nunca creyó ver tal seriedad en la risueña y tierna Himawari

-por ahora solo falta esperar...-shikadai se rasco la nuca

-no se por que... pero...siento que esta es la calma que precede a la tormenta...-susurro la Uzumaki

-esperemos que solo sean ideas nuestras...-hablo en igual tono Shikadai

-si...-la uzumaki suspiro y sonrío -bueno Shikadai-kun ya debo irme, mi equipo me espera para seguir entrenando! adios!-se despidió con una sonrisa pero shikadai sabia que en realidad estaba escondiendo la preocupación que acababan de manifestar

-ojala solo sea nuestra imaginación...-susurro Shikadai y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta

Himawari camino hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde estaba esperándola su compañero algo nervioso

-¿de que querias hablar karou?-pregunto como siempre provocando un sonrojo en su compañero

-y...yo...yo...

N/A: bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: Boruto estalla, "Kurama-chan" y la cena en la casa Hyuga...

-crees que alguien intente atacar la aldea?-pregunto mirándolo de reojo con total seriedad

-nunca se sabe... tal vez solo sea una corazonada pero... siento que algo esta por estallar en el mundo ninja...

-... -Himawari se quedo pensativa

-bueno tal vez sea solo una corazonada sin sentido...-hablo de nuevo Shikadai

-nunca se sabe... tal vez deberíamos mantenernos alertas... -susurro Himawari

Shikadai estaba bastante sorprendido... Hiamwari tenia un agudo sentido... nunca creyó ver tal seriedad en la risueña y tierna Himawari

-por ahora solo falta esperar...-shikadai se rasco la nuca

-no se por que... pero...siento que esta es la calma que precede a la tormenta...-susurro la Uzumaki

-esperemos que solo sean ideas nuestras...-hablo en igual tono Shikadai

-si...-la uzumaki suspiro y sonrío -bueno Shikadai-kun ya debo irme, mi equipo me espera para seguir entrenando! adios!-se despidió con una sonrisa pero shikadai sabia que en realidad estaba escondiendo la preocupación que acababan de manifestar

-ojala solo sea nuestra imaginación...-susurro Shikadai y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta

Himawari camino hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde estaba esperándola su compañero algo nervioso

-¿de que querias hablar karou?-pregunto como siempre provocando un sonrojo en su compañero

-y...yo...yo... bueno... yo... veras...-trago saliva -caminemos un rato!

-seguro...-respondio algo confundida por el comportamiento de su amigo

(...)

-pero quien se cree ese idiota!-gruño en susurro

-boruto no esta bien que espíes a tu hermana menor! -lo regaño sarada que estaba detrás del mismo arbusto

-entonces por que me sigues?-pregunto enojado

-pues para evitar que hagas una estupidez!

-pero quien se cree que es!-gruño ignorando por cumple a la Uchiha

-solo están caminando boruto!

-caminando ? acaso no te das cuenta? esta intentando declarársele a mi hermano menor! -susurro indignado

-¿y que tendría de malo? Himawari ya tiene 15 años!

-¿que tiene de malo? ¿-QUE QUE TIENE DE ?-la Uchiha le tapo la boca por que a ese paso los atraparían cuando boruto se clamo lo soltó

-himawari es una niña aun sarada!

-por dios! tiene 15 años! -susurro enojada

-y que? a esa edad aun es una bebe en lo que a mi concierne!

-y a que edad según tu dejara de ser una bebe? -pregunto indignada y boruto la miro como si hubiera dicho la peor ofensa jamas dicha

-nunca! como se te ocurre? seguirá siendo una bebe!

-enotnces a que edad planeas que se case? o tenga novio!-esas palabras provocaron el dolor en el pecho de boruto como si le hubieran disparada y la miro indignado

-jamas!

-oh vamos boruto! no esperaras que se quede siempre sola no? -pregunto la Uchiha indignada

-solo hasta que aparezca uno que la merezca!

-y para ti quien la merece?-pregunto sarada

-pues nadie! ella es demasiado para cualquiera!

-borutooo! -gurño

-oh no me vengas con eso! ademas este no es tu asunto! mientras yo viva seguiré espantando a los idiotas que anden detrás de ella!

-espera... dijiste seguiras? YA LO HAS HECHO?

-oh vamos hago lo mismo con los idiotas que se te acercan...

-espera ¿que?

y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojo a mas no poder

-que tu que?

-y-yo -y -yo no me... refería..

-boruto... -esa voz daba mas siendo cuando ponía ea voz pasiva

-no..no pienses mal es decir...

-boruto...

-solo fue un par de veces! no todo el tiempo

-boruto...

-¿QUE? NO ME MIRES ASI! TE HACIA UN FAVOR! TODOS ERAN IDIOTAS! empezó a enojarse

-Y QUE? ESO LO TENIA QUE DECIDIR YO NO TU!

-OH AHORA A LA SEÑORITA LE GUSTAN LOS IDIOTAS!

-YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!-Grito mas fuerte

-DISCULPAME POR QUERER PROTEGERTE DE IDIOTAS CON MALAS INTENCIONES!-grito con sarcasmo

-POR QUE DIABLOS QUERRIAS PROTEGERME? Y COMO DIABLOS SABIAS QUE TENIAN MALAS INTENCIONES? TAL VEZ ALGUNO ME UBIERA INTERESADO!

nisiquiera se dieron cuenta de que ambos se habían puesto en pu pero nadie los escuchaba ya que hace mucho que Himawari y su compañero habían empezado a caminar y estos dos aun se encontraban en medio del bosque gritandose

-POR QUE DIABLOS TE INTERESARIAS EN ESOS MEQUETREFES? NINGUNO VALIA LA PENA!

-Y QUIEN ERES TU PARA DECIDIR ESO?

-PUES SOY TU COMPAÑERO DE EQUIPO!-grito lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento

-Y QUE TIENE ESO QUE VER CON QUE TE METAS EN MI VIDA AMOROSA?'

-SOLO TE ESTABA PROTEGIENDO!

-Y QUIEN TE LO PIDIO? ACASO AHORA SOY UNA PODRE INDEFENSA QUE NECESITA TU PROTECCION?

-NO ES A ESO A LO QUE ME REFIERO!

-ENTONCES QUE DIABLOS ES BORUTO?

-LO HICE POR QUE ME GUSTAS!-ese grito retumbo en los oídos de la Uchiha como si de eco se tratara

-¿que? a que te refieres?-pregunto aun sin creer lo que había escuchado

boruto aun seguían en Shock jamas creyo que admitiría eso en voz alta! mucho menos delante de sarada!

ya todo se había ido a la mierda

no había vuelta atras

boruto respiro hondo y se lleno de valor

-me refiero a que hice todo eso y lo volvería a hacer por que no soporto la idea de verte junto alguien mas... me gustas... que digo me gustas! me encantas! tu forma de ser! todo de ti me encanta! no tienes idea de como me hervia la sangre cuando uno de esos mequetrefes se te acercaba... no podía evitarlo! tenia que alejarlos de ti! no me importaba si tenia que golpearlos o solo amedrentarlos... tenia que alejarlos de ti.-repitio- cielo santo no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto pero... me gustas sarada... desde hace años... y no se como... no se que me hiciste pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y me enloquece por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti! en que estarás haciendo, con quien estas, como estas, si estas entrenando o siplemtne durmiendo! nisiquiera puedo dormir por que hasta el sueño me has robado! es frustrante sabes? no poder sacarte de mis pensamientos me esta volviendo loco! y me carcome la ira por que se que algún día unos de esos mequetrefes llegara a donde yo no puedo y te enamorara! y no poder evitarlo! y el solo pensarlo me tiene enfermo! -se paso las mano por el cabello y espero unos momentos pero nada salio la boca de la Uchiha, ni un sonido ni un gruñido, ni un pudrete... nada

lo había arruinado... sonrío con amargura y se dio la vuelta para irse

¿como pudo ser tan estupido?

cuando dispuso a empezar a caminar sintió que ella tiraba de su brazo...

se dio la vuelta y vio el tono rojizo de sus mejillas mientras que tenia la mirada en el suelo

se abrazo a si misma y miro hacia el lado izquierdo... segundos después uno de sus brazos dejo de abrazarse y su mano se dirigió a la frente de boruto... con dos de sus dedos le dio un leve toque que aparentemente no significaba nada pero el rubio sabia exactamente que significaba

vio la timida sonrisa que se poso en los labios de la Uchiha y sin contenerse la tomo de la cintura y junto sus labios con los de ella dándose cuenta de que encarna perfectamente...

mientras tanto himawari seguia en su incomoda y silenciosa caminata

-amm... yo...

-que pasa karou? ¿te sientes mal? -pregunto

-no... estoy bien... yo solo... mmm...-trago saliva, mientras sentir que sus manos empezaban a sudar de nuevo

-ammm ... yo solo queria saber si estabas bien con lo de la misión de mañana?-pregunto de repente confundiendo aun mas a himawari

-ammm...si...-respondio aun confundida

-dime hay algo que te preocupe Hima?-pregunto

estaba demasiado nervioso como para decírselo así que opto por sacar tema de conversación y así se relajaba un poco

-como lo supiste?-pregunto

-pues desde esta mañana estas un poco extraña?-imporviso

nisiquiera sabia de que estaban hablando pero eso era mejor que el silencio incomodo

-veras... es que... el tio neji quiere que tome mi examen de asenso a jounin... oni-chan y sarada nee-chan tambien piensan que debería tomarlo pero no estoy muy segura...

el muchacho trago en seco

-el examen de asenso a jounin? -pregunto impresionado y Himawari asintió

-Aun no estoy segura asi que es muy probable que no lo tome...

-estas segura de que eso quieres?-pregunto su compañero

-aun no lose... supongo que aun no debo estar lista... cuando lo este... lo tomare...

-oh por dios mira la hora!-se asusto la uzumaki -Se supone que tenia que encontrarme con mi padre y oni-chan para una sesión de entrenamiento! debo irme karou! nos vemos mañana!

-claro! mañana...-susurro para si -supongo que se lo diré otro día... -lanzo un suspiro

(...)

la joven Uzumaki llego a su casa y entro, saludo a su madre y sonrío...

al entrar en la sala se topo con su padre que la veía desde su sillón

-papa!-corrio a sus brazos y este gustoso la recibió

-como estas princesa?

-bien! y tu?

-estaba esperándote a ti y a tu hermano... supongo que llegara tarde ¿almorzamos?

la uzumaki sonrío ampliamente y asintió

se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron una pequeña platica hasta que se escucho el timbre

himawari se puso en pie puesto que aun no había servido la comida y correo a la puerta pensando que era su hermano

al abrir se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era uno de los sirvientes de la casa principal de los hyuga

-buenas tardes Himawari-sama... he sido enviado por lord hiashi-sama para invitarlos a la cena familiar de esta noche... lord hiashi-sama cuenta con la presencia de lord hokage-sama, Hinasa-Sama, boruto-sama y Himawari-sama...

-cual es el motivo? -pregunto naruto llegando a la puerta

-lor hokage-sama-hizo una reverencia-lora hiashi-sama quiere hablar de un tema referente a Himawari-sama...

Himawari trago en seco al escuchar eso

-de acuerdo allí estaremos...-afirmo Naruto

-gracias por su atencion...-dicho esto desapareció haciendo una ultima reverencia

Himawari miro a su padre y este estaba igual o mas confundido que ella

-oye viejo desde cuando llegaste?-pregunto boruto entrando con una sonrisa tonta

-hace bastante... hoy tenemos cena en la casa hyuga...-anuncio y boruto trago en seco

la ultima vez que hubo una cena de estilo intentaron casarlo con una hyuga de la familia principal

-oh oh...

-no puede ser tan malo verdad?-pregunto Himawari trago saliva

boruto y su padre se miraron

-MAMA!

-HINATA!-Gritaron al unisono y hinata aparecio asustada

que sucede?-pregunto

-cena con los hyuga...-hablo naruto y hinata trago en seco

-oh oh...

-ME ESTAN ASUSTANDO!-chillo Himawari tapándose los oídos

(...)

cuando al fin todos se calmaron se sentaron a almorzar tranquilamente

-Hima-chan aun tienes el Kunai que te regale cuando te convertiste en genin?-pregunto naruto y himawari inmediatamente lo saco de su bolso de herramienta ninja

-siempre lo llevo conmigo... ¿por que papa?

-mañana llévalo a tu misión... es una misión de rango B... por cierto... la carta de recomendación de neji para que hagas el examen de asenso a jounin me llego esta mañana después de asignarles la misión

Himawari respiro hondo

-lo quieres hacer?-pregunto naruto

-aun no lo decido... me tomare el tiempo para pensarlo... cuando vuelva de la misión tomare una decisión...-afirmo y su padre asintió

-seras un año menor que boruto cuando se convirtió en jounin...

-lo se...

-no olviden que después de comer tenemos entrenamiento!

-hai!-respondieron ambos hermanos

(...)

al terminar los 3 uzumakis se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde entrenaban habitualmente

en esta ocasión entrenarían para durar mas en el modo senin... sin duda los hermanos eran unos genios... a una corta edad había dominado el modo ermitaño al igual que su padre...

ambos poseían una gran velocidad... pero boruto era mas rápido que su hermana

en cuanto a control de chakra Himawari tomaba la delantera

tenían técnicas propias y cada uno había logrado la alteración de la naturaleza del chakra

boruto podia controlar ya las 5 naturalezas básicas del chakra mientras que Himawari 4 siendo tierra la única que no había dominado

Cuando boruto revelo que podía utilizar el elemento madera como lo hacia su padre Himawari se sintió bastante triste por que ese era su sueño... dominar los mismos jutsus que su padre y su hermano para poder superarlos a ambos

Himawari era usuaria del elemento Yang por eso podia usar ninjutsu medico a una escala enorme, Sakura fue su maestra por 3 años hasta que se convirtió en una maestra del ninjutsu

boruto por su parte era usuario del elemento Ying y de elemento Yang... de nuevo habia escalado mas

Himawari había dominado la mayoría de habilidades de los Hyuga por no decir todas ya que desde muy pequeña su abuelo se empeño en entrenarla al igual que su primo y su madre convirtiéndola en una Hyuga completa

-bien supongo que eso será todo por hoy... tengo que ir a la oficina a dejar unos papeles en regla para poder ir a la cena...

-PAPA! -lo llamo hymawari- Puedo saludar a kurama-chan?-pregunto y naruto sonrío choco su puño con ella y después de unos segundos ya se encontraba en su interior

-que quieres mocosa?-pregunto de mala gana Kurama escondiendo su alegría de verla

-vine a saludarte kurama-chan! no deberías ser tan grosero-se quejo inflando sus mofletes

-deja ya de decirme kurama-chan! no soy un oso de peluche! y deja tratarme como tu mascota tengo 7.000 veces tu edad!-los gritos de kurama lograron herir un poco a la uzumaki

-vamos Kurama no seas grosero Hima solo vino a saludarte por que piensa que te sientes solo...-se quejo naruto regañando a kurama por que la había tratado mal

-esta bien papa... entiendo que no le caigo bien a kurama-chan...

-no Hima no llores...OYE KURAMA! DISCULPATE!

-JUMP...

el bichito de culpa empezó a apoderarse de Kurama y no pudo evitar sentirse mal

en un movimento la puso sobre su cabeza y miro a otro lado para no encontrarse con la mirada graciosa de naruto

Himawari sonrío y abrazo a kurama con cariño

-cuando hables con los demás dales mis saludos! diles que los quiero mucho y que me gustaría verlos pronto!-Se despidió Himawari y salio del interior de su padre con una sonrisa

naruto se fu y boruto y Himawari empezaron a caminar a casa

-oye hima... -la joven lo miro

-oh por dios! NO ME DIGAS QUE AL FIN! OH POR DIOS! TE CONFESASTE A SARADA NEE-CHAN?-pregunto llena de alegría provocando el sonrojo de su hermano

-como diablos lo supiste?-pregunto rojo como tomate

-era mas que obvio!

-oye Hima ! no era obvio...

-si lo era-la uzumaki rio

al llegar a casa ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Himawari empezó a preparase para su misión ordenando sus herramientas ninja y todo lo requerido para esta misión

tomo el encargo que le dio temari... tenia una enorme curiosidad por saber que había dentro pero no lo iba a abrir... seria violar la privacidad de alguien y eso no estaba bien... mito la caja en su mochila descubriendo que apenas y cabia. la caja era plateada completamente de metal o de hierro aun no descubria que era pero si estaba bastante pesada...

(...)

la familia Uzumaki se preparo para la cena en la casa Hyuga

-bien recuerden no gritar, comer educadamente, no dejar caer la comida... oni-chan! papa! escuchen! -se quejo al notar que era ignorada por su hermano y su padre

-tranuila Hima-chan...-la tranquilizo su madre

-bien que empiece la tortura...-susurro boruto entrando

-oh Hima-chan! como estas princesa?-pregunto su abuelo abrazándola

-bien abuelo y la tía Hanabi?

-no te preocupes cariño vendrá en poco tiempo... adelantemonos a la mesa...

los uzumaki se sentaron donde se le indico

-tio neji... sabes que esta pasando?-pregunto himawari por lo bajo

-lo siento... creo que se me salio algo...-se disculpo

hanabi llego y tomo asiento junto a su padre

los sirvientes sirvieron la cena con suma delicadez y cuidado

-bien Himawari... el motivo de esta cena es para hablar sobre tu asenso a jounin...-empezo su abuelo y esta se atraganto con su vaso de jugo -escuche que aun no quieres tomarlo cuando ya has sido recomendada por varios jounin...

-siento que aun no estoy lista...

-por que lo dices? Hima-chan creo que deberías tomar el examen...

-pero tia Hanabi yo...

-ella decidira si tomar el examen por su propia voluntad...

-mama...-susurro sorprendida Himawari

-pero hinata es una gran oportunidad...-trato de persuadirla hiashi

-se tomara un tiempo para pensarlo... después de que lleguemos de nuestra misión tendrá una respuesta...-intervino neji

-jummm... boruto lo tomo a tu edad...no veo por que tu no?-pregutno hiashi

-bueno en realidad yo era un años mayor... -intervino su hermano

-pues todavia mejor! no querías adelantarlo hima-chan? -pregunto Hanabi

-si pero planeo pensar bien mi decisión... me tomare mi tiempo para meditar...

-bueno supongo que es tu decisión después de todo...-se resigno hiashi

Himawari suspiro

-y tu? ya tienes 16 kojaku! -le hablo hanabi al huya que estaba en silencio

-no me interesan los rangos ninja...-respondio con frialdad que recordaba enorme mente a su padre

-kojaku...-lo regaño neji

-sisi si lo siento tía hanabi... -se disculpo aburrido

-OH por poco lo olvido!-hablo ahora naruto-Kojaku-chan me preguntaba si ya decidiste lo que te pregunte? -pregunto el hokage

-si tio naruto... ire mañana a a la arena con himawari y mi padre...

-oh también vendrás ?-pregunto Himawari y su primo asintió

-no te lo habia dicho aun neji... me disculpo, gaara me envió un mensaje que me inquieto un poco... la misión podría ponerse un poco complicada y como uno de los dos compañeros de Hima esta en el hospital...

-espera! en el hospital?-pregunto Himawari asustada

-no es nada grave, al parecer se sobrepaso con el entrenamiento y esta inconsiente...

himawari miro a boruto que se encontraba palido

neji miro a otro lado

-bien entonces que haces allí kojaku-chan... ve a empacar!-le pidió hinata como si de un niño se tratara

el hijo de neji los miro mal... siempre lo trataban como un niño y eso lo molestaba, neji solo reía ya que kojaku se aprecia demasiado a el cuando niño

cuando naruto lo vio después del parto solo lo molesto por que era igual a el

un año después nació himawari...

-kojaku ya escuchaste a tu tía... -le pidió su madre que estaba a la derecha de neji

-ya lo hice madre...-gruño el hyuga

-tienen que dejar en alto el nombre hyuga entendieron!-hablo ahora hiashi

-hai-respondieron los mas jóvenes de la familia, himawari con nerviosismo y kojaku con aburrimiento

kojaku era un chico serio y frio, casi nunca hablaba con nadie ademas de himawari , sus padres o su abuelo... con sus compañeros de equipo siempre ha sido muy frío y distante, con boruto simplemente hablaban lo necesario, nunca mas... pero con Himawari... bueno... himawari era la única que podía hacerlo hablar, incluso ser amigable o tierno... se podría decir que ella era su debilidad... la quería como una hermana... era bastante sobreprotector, una vez, hace varios años, unos chicos de su academia intentaron molestarla, boruto ya era genin y estaba en una misión, himawari era muy talentosa y de hecho era mucho mas fuerte que un genin normal pero aun así no era de pleitos, no le gustaba pelear por nada nunca fue su naturaleza... solo peleaba cuando se enojaba o cuando veía una injusticia, en esa ocasión la molestaban por que era una genio... llegaron a intentar golpearla pero no lo lograron ya que esta los esquivo pero siguió sin lanzar un golpe

eran varios chicos, eso sin mencionar que eran mayores que ella, casualmente estaban cerca del campo de entrenamiento en el que estaba kojaku... al escuchar los insultos que les daban se acerco y con su byakugan descargo su ira sobre los agresores de su prima que estaba preocupada por esos mismo ya que en ese momento se hallaban inconscientes en el suelo

la cena termino temprano y al llegar a casa la familia Uzumaki se fue a descansar directamente... habia sido una larga noche...

himawari en su habitación se puso a pensar un rato

"ahora que lo pienso..."

-¿quien es Shinki? -se pregunto así misma -supongo que se lo preguntare al kazekage-sama...

dicho eso se rindió en brazos de morfeo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: la aldea de la area, ¿Tu eres Shinki? y un nuevo enemigo...

kojaku era un chico serio y frio, casi nunca hablaba con nadie ademas de himawari , sus padres o su abuelo... con sus compañeros de equipo siempre ha sido muy frío y distante, con boruto simplemente hablaban lo necesario, nunca mas... pero con Himawari... bueno... himawari era la única que podía hacerlo hablar, incluso ser amigable o tierno... se podría decir que ella era su debilidad... la quería como una hermana... era bastante sobreprotector, una vez, hace varios años, unos chicos de su academia intentaron molestarla, boruto ya era genin y estaba en una misión, himawari era muy talentosa y de hecho era mucho mas fuerte que un genin normal pero aun así no era de pleitos, no le gustaba pelear por nada nunca fue su naturaleza... solo peleaba cuando se enojaba o cuando veía una injusticia, en esa ocasión la molestaban por que era una genio... llegaron a intentar golpearla pero no lo lograron ya que esta los esquivo pero siguió sin lanzar un golpe

eran varios chicos, eso sin mencionar que eran mayores que ella, casualmente estaban cerca del campo de entrenamiento en el que estaba kojaku... al escuchar los insultos que les daban se acerco y con su byakugan descargo su ira sobre los agresores de su prima que estaba preocupada por esos mismo ya que en ese momento se hallaban inconscientes en el suelo

la cena termino temprano y al llegar a casa la familia Uzumaki se fue a descansar directamente... habia sido una larga noche...

himawari en su habitación se puso a pensar un rato

"ahora que lo pienso..."

-¿quien es Shinki? -se pregunto así misma -supongo que se lo preguntare al kazekage-sama...

dicho eso se rindió en brazos de morfeo(...)

a la mañana siguiente ya estaban todos reunidos en la entrada de la villa, Himawari tenia su pesada mochila en la espalda con algo de incomodidad

-estas bien?-pregunto kojaku a su lado y himawari sonrío

-estoy bien...

la escena era algo molesta para cierto peligro que se encontraba a lado de neji

-bien es hora de partir... -anuncio neji

-hai!

emprendieron su viaje hacia la aldea de la arena, el primer día paso sin mucho drama, de hecho fue un viaje tranquilo, himawari venia haciendo bromas a kojaku

-oye mi mama solía decirme que tu padre era muy serio y frío...-susurro Himawari

-enserio?-pregunto kojaku algo sorprendido

-si... me alegra que tu no tengas su carácter...-le dijo con una sonrisa, kojaku la miro y le sonrío

"es enserio? el es la persona mas fría y aterradora que conozco después de boruto..."penso e otro chico

-oye estas segura que no pesa mucho tu bolso?-pregunto algo preocupado kojaku pero la sonrisa de himawari lo tranquilizo

-estoy bien...soy fuerte lo olvidas?

-si te cansas podría llevarla por ti...-suguirio kojaku pero himawari negó

-este sera un largo viaje...-susurro con fastidio karou

los dias restantes pasaron y llegaron a la aldea de la arena si contratiempos

-parece que la arena se ha modernizado un poco... -susurro karou

-pues no se iban a quedar atrás de las otras villas...-aseguro neji

himawari se tomo los hombros con cansancio y satisfacción a la vez... al fin habían llegado...

en la entrada de la aldea dos ninjas los esperaban

-hima-chan! no tenia idea de que el hokage te fuera a enviar a ti!

-tio kankuro! como estas? -le pregunto la uzumaki con alegría

ya habia visto a kakuro en muchas ocasiones, el solía ir a visitar mucho a temari y a shikadai, casi siempre se lo topaba por la aldea buscando a su sobrino

-he estado bien... oh mira nada mas...el mismísimo Neji Hyuga...-lo saludo

-kakuro... cuanto tiempo...

-se conocen?-pregunto kojaju

-todos los viejos se conocen...-respondio enojado karou

-eso fue grosero karou!-lo regaño Himawari

-yo solo decía...-se defendió el

-bueno en parte tiene razón...-hablo kakuro-todos los de nuestra generación se conocen... aun que bueno... no nos conocimos en bueno terminos... ahora que las guerras han cesado los chicos no lo entienden mucho... -suspiro- el kazekage los espera... vamos...

empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a un edificio muy parecido a la mansión del hokage

al entrar kakuro los guío hasta un despacho, tío la puerta y después entro seguido del equipo de Neji

-gaara... ya llegara los ninjas de konoha anuncio kankuro

agarra se dio la vuelta y les sonrío

-como estuvo su viaje? tuvieron algún contra tiempo?-pregunto el kazekage

-ninguno, un viaje tranquilo...-respondio neji

-me alegro... bien... -se puso serio- la razón por la que le pedí al hokage que losenviera es un poco seria... hace unos mese que empezaron a desaparecer genin y algunos aldeanos, incluso algunos chunin y jounin han desaparecido... a las afueras de la aldea se encontraron unas cuevas un poco extrañas que no estaban antes allí... hay indicios de que en ese lugar se realizaron experimentos humanos... el problema es que encontramos una barrera que nos impide acercarnos o ver que hay dentro de una de las cuevas... creemos que en ese lugar se encuentran los desaparecidos, la barrera es mas compleja de lo que habíamos previsto, ya varios ninja especializados lo intentaron pero al parecer les fue imposible, si es que hay retenes dentro tenemos que saberlo para poder buscar la forma de sacarlos de allí... para eso necesitamos el byakugan... siendo el doujutsu mas certero para este trabajo... -explico el kazekage de forma monótona y calmada ocultando su preocupación por los desaparecidos

en ese momento un ninja apareció

"el es... el chico de los examenes chunin de mi hermano... el fue el que me salvo.."

-el es Shinki, como saben este es un asunto de alto secreto, así que no muchos ninja están enterados de esto... shinki se encargara de guiarlos hasta el lugar... -anuncio el kazekage

-tu eres Shinki?-pregunto en voz alta Himawari ganandose la antencion de todos, el ninja la miro confundido pero asintió, Himawari sonrío y se acerco a el de su mochila saco la caja -temari-san me encargo que te trajera esto! feliz cumpleaños! -la sonrisa de Himawari puso nervioso al ninja de la arena, tanto que un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas para sorpresa del Kazakage

-g..G...Gracias...-tartamudeo y tomo la caja mirando a otro sitio

Himawari sonrío aun mas amplio y se alejo hasta donde estaba antes

los ninjas de konoha que habían visto la escena se encontraban atónitos

pero gaara y kankuro estaban en otro nivel... jamas habían visto a shinki conmoverse ante nada! mucho menos sonrojarse o avergonsarse! eso era inaudito!

-ujump! -llamo la atención el kazekage retomando la compostura-bueno... ya que todo esta explicado... por favor acompañamos hijo... -Le hablo el kazekage a shinki dejando a todos sorprendidos

¿era su hijo? eso explicaba su frialdad...

-oh ! espera! tu no eres Himawari?-pregunto gaara a la chica que lo miro con una sonrisa y asintió -como esta tu padre?

-muy bien! -aseguro himawari

-y tu hermano y tu madre?-pregunto de nuevo el kazekage

-tambien están muy bien!

-no esperaba que el hokage mandara a su propia hija!-hablo ahora kanguro-debes ser muy buena!-la algo kanguro lo que provoco un leve sonrojo de la uzumaki

ese pequeño sonrojo provoco estragos en la mayoría de presentes

su ternura era inigualable

-es una de las mejores kunoichis que tiene la aldea de la hoja! -aseguro neji-de hecho ya a sido recomendada para jounin pero aun no ha querido tomar el examen

-oh! -se sorprendieron kanguro y gaara

-no es para tanto tio neji!-hablo avergonzada

-bueno... no le quitamos mas su tiempo lord kazekage... con su permiso...-se despidió neji y gaara hizo lo mismo con un asentimiento

salieron de la ofina del kazekage siendo guiados por shiki que no paraba de mira de reojo a la uzumaki

-tio neji! no tenias que decir todo eso! me avergonzaste!-se quejo himawari haciendo un puchero

-solo alardeaba sobre ti Hima...-le contesto su primo provocando la molestia de karou

-no es justo...-inflo sus mofetes

-aceleraremos el paso... las cuevas están a las afueras de la aldea...-hablo ahora shiki con seriedad y empezó a correr por los techos

el equipo neji los siguió

llegaron hasta las cuevas caminaron hasta las barreras

-bien... himawari...-pidio neji

-hai...-himawai activo su byakugan y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar

"es una usuaria..."penso shinki

-por que no lo activan ustedes también?-pregunto karou a su líder de equipo y a kojaku

-el byakugan de hima puede ver cosas que los demás byakugans no pueden...-respondio con frialdad kojaku

-aque te refieres?-pregunto de nuevo karou

-supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que el byakugan de himawari no se mantiene activo todo el tiempo como el byakugan de los hyuga...-karou asintió -los byakugans normales tiene dos formas , una pasiva y otra activa... pasiva como normalmente lo tenemos kojaku y yo, y activa cuando lo requerimos para algo... como el byakugan de hima solo tiene una forma su byakugan tiene mucho mas alcance...-explico neji

karou asintió

mientras ellos tenían esa conversación shinki no despego sus ojos de himawari, habia algo en ella que lo intrigaba

-oh por dios...-susurro sin aliento himawari

-que vez?-pregunto neji

-es horrible-respondo con seriedad-hay un montón de sujetos de prueba, algunos son niños... varios de ellos están mutilados... la mayoría están muertos...-informo desactivando su byakugan

-hay que sacarlos de allí!-hablo karou

-que mas viste?-pregunto kojaku

-ay un montón de cadaveres... parecía como si les hubieran practicado una necropsia pero de forma brutal...apostaria que estaban vivos cuando los abrieron...

-cual es tu opinión como ninja medico?-pregunto neji

shinki la observo, según lo que relataba era algo atroz... como una chica tan aparentemente dulce podía seguir respondiendo ?

-parecia una implantacion de celular... los sujetos de prueba... fueron como conejillos de india... algunos tienen deformaciones pero estoy segura que no son naturales... debieron experimentar con ellos hasta encontrar lo que querían... luego los abandonaron...-apreto los puños -aun hay varios que pueden salvarse pero necesitan atención medica urgente... tal vez si los reviso podría saber que es lo que buscaban hacer los responsables...

-ire a avisar al kazekage de esto.-aviso shinki

-no, deja que karou vaya... necesito que utilices tu habilidad para ayudarme a sacarlos de allí... -pidio himawari

-hay que quitar la barrera tío...-pidio himawari -hay que tener cuidado por que la cueva podría colapsar sobre ellos...te encargo los escombros shinki...-pidio de nuevo dejando sorprendido a shinki

-kojaku ayudame... se me ocurre una idea...-hablo de nuevo mirando la barrera-esta barrera ya la he visto antes... hace años mi padre me enseño varios pergaminos del clan uzumaki... esta barrera es una de las barreras de sellado que estaban en los pergaminos... luego contare mas detalles pero por ahora... ayudenme hay un chakra dentro de la cueva que no me gusta para nada...

dicho eso empezó con su plan, himawari le dio indicaciones a kojaku y su tío

-esta barrera tiene unos puntos débiles... tenemos que aplicar una delgada y fina capa de chakra en unos punto de la barrera... no debemos usar mucho chackra por que esta cueva colapsarla en el momento en que la barrera desaparezca... -dicho esto empezó a hacer unos sellos de manos... canalizo su chakra de forma perfecta y directo en el centro de la barrera empezó a hacer sellos con una salo mano mientras que su otra mano tocaba directamente la barrera proporcionándole chakra para debilitarla, unas cadenas de chakra salieron del cuerpo de himawari y se clavaron el la barrera, neji y kojaku depusieron en los extremos de la barrera y empezaron a canalizar su chacra con precisión, la barrera empezó a desprenderse y se empezaron a caer varios escombros queshinki hábilmente desvío

-bien ya esta lo suficientemente débil... VOY A HACERLO! -aviso y neji y kajaku se quitaron con railes mientras que las cadenas de chakra tiraban de la barrera de golpe para que luego esta se rompiera desapareciendo

en ese instante los escombros de la cueva empezaron a caer y shinki entendió a que se refería himawari... con rapidez utilizo su arena para evitar que la cueva copleara sobre los desaparecidos... el olor fétido de los cadaveres llego a sus narices pero ninguno podía dejarse vencer por eso

-tio! necesitamos usar rotación para despejar la cueva... shinki no va aguantar mucho

y tenia razón... el ninja de la arena esta sosteniendo la cueva practicamente

-usa tu máximo nivel de chakra Himawari!-ordenoneji y himawari asintió

en un movimiento rapido neji y himawari giraron sobre su propio eje provocando que una ráfaga de chakra se deshiciera de los escombros y de la mayoría de cueva...

la cueva estaba en ruinas pero al menos ya no caía sobre sus cabezas

-tio neji! necesti que tu y kojaku revisen las otras cuevas... bebe a ver mas barreras como esta escondidas!-informo himawari con seriedad y ellos asintieron y desaparecieron

-deberiamos esperar a que llegue el equipo medico...-suguirio shinki al ver todo a su alrededor era un escena atroz... como ella habia podido manejar todo eso?

-de eso me encargo yo...-susurro- TAJU... KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

muchas himawaris aparecieron sorprendiendo a shiki

cada una de ellas empezó a dar trata miento medico a los heridos y a revisar los cadaveres al mismo tiempo dejando sorprendido a shinki

-ayudame...-susurro uno de los niños que estaba apunto de morir

-traquilo... te pondrás bien... lo prometo...-lo tranquilizo himawari mientras que aceleraba el proceso de curación

-no crees que te estas excediendo?-pregunto shinki mirando todo con impresión

-no... ellos me necesitan... debo apresurarme debe haber mas gente herida en las otra cuevas... -su mirada reflejaba un determinación enorme -si solo vas a estar allí mirando por lo menos ayudarme un poco... saca de mi mochila los pergaminos morados... -shinki la miro confundido pero hizo lo que le pidió, un clon de himawari hizo una invocación sobre los pergaminos y de la nada habían salido articulo médicos

-por que trajiste tantas cosas?-pregunto confundido, era imposible que ella hubiera previsto esa situación

-siempre lo llevo conmigo... es mejor prevenir que lamentar no? -la sonrisa de ese momento provoco el sonrojo del muchacho

con mucha rapidez himawari termino de sacar de peligro a los desaparecidos quedando bastante agotada pero que así se dispuso a curar a los desaparecidos que faltaban

una roca se desprendió sobre la original

-cuidado!-aviso el chico acercándose a ella para evitar el golpe cuando vio caer la roca pero fue detenida en un rápido movimiento por el muchacho de la arena evitando que importara sobre ambos

ambos quedaron cerca... se miraron a los ojos y el sonrojo de ambos se hizo presente

-enviare unos clones a romper las otras barreras... ya debieron encontrarlas a estas alturas...-susurro sonrojada, himawari envio a varios clones se separo un poco de el y hablo

-gracias por la ayuda...-sonrio pero miro el brazo del muchacho -estas herido...

shinki miro con sorpresa brazo con sorpresa, no lo habia notado

-no es grave así que esperare a llegar a la aldea...-informo mirando a otro lado pero himawari lo detuvo, la mirada que reflejaba era de enojo

-como puedes decir eso? puede infectarse!-lo regaño -sientate te curare!

no fue una pregunta, no fue una sugerencia, fue una orden...

el muchacho se sento por que se sintió intimidado... jamas se lo admitiría a nadie pero esa dulce chica lo intimidaba en ocasiones

himawari se sento a su lado y empezó a curarlo, parecía tan concentrada el lo que hacia...

"se ve...hermosa..."

-um? dijistealgo?pregunto himawari sin levantar la mirada

el joven se sonrojo y miro a otro nado

-no.

el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo y la duda empezo a carcomerlo

-por que te esfuerzas tanto? no son de tu aldea...-susurro sin comprender

-y que importa que no sean de mi aldea?-pregunto con inocencia

el muchacho se impresiono ante su respuesta y segundos después hablo de nuevo

-tu... si sigues usando tu chakra de esa forma acabaras muy cansada...

-soy una uzumaki...-sonrio aun curandolo -sabes que quieres decir eso?-pregunto con una sonrisa aun mas amplia pero aun sin mirarlo

shinki nego al ver que esperaba una respuesta

-significa que si se me acaba el chakra aun tengo mi voluntad...-entonces lo miró, esa mirada lo hizo sonrojar, himawari sonrió aun mas amplio y se puso en pie para seguir curando a los demás desaparecidos

-Himawari Uzumaki... meintirgas...-susurro para si mismo mirándola de lejos

-HIMA-CHAN! YA ESTAN AQUI LOS...-se quedo callado

shinki sonrío...

el kazekage y el equipo medico venia detrás de karou pero se quedaron de pierda al ver lo que pasaba

-parece que lo tienes controlado... pero... que les paso?-pregunto karou tapándose la nariz

-es horrible verdad? utilizar humanos para experimentos...-susurro para si misma

-sin duda eres hija de tu padre...-hablo gaara, si bien el lugar era un desastre el ver a miles de himawari dar tratamiento medico y a la vez revisar cuerpos mutilados sin contar el uso de chakra para romper la barrera...

era impresionante...

-ya les di primeros auxilios y ninguno esta en peligro... hay muchos muertos...-susurro para si- están desnutridos y deshidratados, todos están inconscientes así que sugiero que primero saquen la droga que se uso en ellos de sus sistema... les dejo el resto a ustedes... -anuncio y mas de la mitad de sus clones desaparecieron

-necesto rompre las otras barreras... -susurro para si misma

-himawari... -la llamo el kazekage-descansa... ya tus demás clones rompieron las barreras, déjanos atender a los heridos...-le sonrío el kazekage

himawari suspiro

-suppongoque sera lo mejor... iré a revisar la cueva... hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta... espero equivocarme y que no sea lo que creo...-susurro pero fue escuchada por el kazekage

-que es lo que te imaginas?-pregunto con seriedad y preocupación

-cuando lo confirme le daré un informe lord kazekage-anuncio y entro en modo sabio sorprendiendo al kazekage

himawari se adentró mucho mas a la cueva

-SHINKI!-lo llamo el kazekage

-si!-asintio y la siguió

no necesitaba pedircelo, el ya habia empezado a caminar detrás de ella

-oye gaara... no crees que shinki esta un poco extraño?-pregunto kanguro mirando la espalda de su sobrino mientras se alejaba

agarra sonrío

-quien lo diría...

(...)

shinki caminaba detrás de ella, se preguntaba como habia sabido acerca de su habilidad... después de unos minutos decidio acabar con su duda

-como supiste sobre mi habilidad?-pregunto mirándola

Himawari lo miro y sonrío, pero shinki se dio cuenta de que algo le preocupaba

-ya te habia visto...

-?

-en el examen de asenso a chinin de mi hermano...

eso lo sorprendió

-tu me salvaste... cuando estallo todo y hirieron a mi hermano... mi madre fue a pelear... en ese momento un montón de escombros me cayeron encima... tu utilizaste tu arena para detener las rocas... la que traes de abrigo... -señalo-es curioso no? es justo como lo que paso hace un rato...

"entonces... la chica de esa vez... era ella?"

-cuendo mi madre fue herida... corri para poder enfrentarme a esas personas... era una estupidez... de seguro me abrían matado... -susurro- supongo que también debo agradecerte el haberme detenido! gracias...-le sonrío Hima y nuevo el sonrojo del muchacho se hizo presente

miro hacia otro lado sin responder...

-por cierto... donde dejaste el regalo de temario-san... espero que no lo hayas dejado por ahí... me costo bastante traerlo hasta aquí! ella parecía muy ilusionada con que lo recibieras antes de tu cumpleaños... -hizo un mohín

-lo traigo conmigo...-le enseño dentro de su abrigo

-como? parece pegado...-susurro impresionada

-uhh...es mi habilidad... controlo el elemento magnético... -susurro

-no lo sabia... creia que era como la arena del kazekage...

-bueno es el mismo principio pero...-se callo al instante al sentir esa presencia

-ese chakra de nuevo...-susurro himawari entrando en modo ermitaño de nuevo

empezó a correr seguida de shinki

-esto es... no puede ser...-Himawari miro todo con sorpresa -desearia haberme equivocado... shinki... deberías llamar al kazekage...-susurro con seriedad

-que es todo esto?-pregunto el

-estan intentando crear semi humanos con células de la madre de rikudou senin...

shinki la miro con confuncion

-como es eso posible?-pregunto

-hace años durante la guerra... un shinobi logro obtener un poder parecido pero todo se salio de control... mi padre y la alianza shinobi se fuero a la guerra con el... cuando mi padre y el tío sasuke se enfrentaron a el todo se le salio de control... según mi padre me contó tenia tanto chakra que cuando perdió el control trajo a la vida a otro ser aun mas poderoso... a kaguya otsutsuki... ella era la madre de rikudou sennin... mi padre y el tío sasuke lograron sellarla y ponerle fin a la guerra pero creo que aun así quedaron restos de su enfrentamiento... debieron utilizar esos restos para extraer el ADN... creo que intentaban crear un clon... por eso tantos sujetos de prueba... necesitaban un organismo que sobreviviera a la implantación de células... si su experimento logra dar resultado se desatara una guerra como la de aquel entonces... aun no se si se trate de kaguya en si... pero se que este chakra ya lo he sentido antes... mi padre una vez me explico que el y el tío sasuke eran las reencarnaciones de los hijos de rikudou senil y habían recibido parte de su chakra también... por eso reconoce este chakra... esto es muy peligroso...-informo

el joven de la arena intento procesar la información pero tenia tantas preguntas que lo se estaba empezando a preocupar el también

-escuchame shinki... no debes revelar lo que te acabo de contar a nadie... lo de mi padre y el tío sasuke solo lo saben los kages... entiendes?

pero el chico seguia sin responder

himawarise acerco a el y le toco la mejilla para que reaccionara

-entiendes?-pregunto de nuevo y shinki trago saliva al ver la cercana pero asintió

retomo la compostura y respiro hondo

-espera un segundo...-de la nada himawari saco un pergamino y empezó a escribir en el

himawari realizo una invocación

-gamawaki necesito que lleves este pergamino al kazekage... dile que después que lo lea venga aquí y el pergamino lo mande con karou y kojaku a mi padre, informa que es confidencial...

-entendido Hima!

-es importante Gamawaki... -le informo con seriedad y el sapito trago saliva pero asintió

-entendido!

dicho esto desapareció

-que probabilidades hay de que ya...-no termino

-muchas...-lo interrumpió -todas las cuevas están conectadas así que es posible que encontremos mas desaparecidos o incluso que encontremos los prototipos defectuosos... -hablo con seriedad

-tu crees que esos tipos esten aquí?-pregunto el joven de la arena

-no... pero eso me preocupa mas... es probable que se hayan ido por que ya terminaron...no... si se fueron y dejaron todo esto así... solo quiere decir que están intentando ganar tiempo por que sabían que los habían descubierto... es probable que se hayan indo a otra aldea...

-no crees que estén aquí?-pregunto

-se que no están aqui... -susurro ella aun en su estado ermitaño

-puedo sentir a cada una de las personas de esta aldea... se que no están en la arena...-afirmo

-entonces donde crees que estén los responsables?-pregunto una voz detrás de ellos

-kazekage!-se dio la vuelta con tranquilidad pues ella ya sabia que el kazekage se dirigía así allí

-y bien?-pregunto el

-por ahora no creo que hayan podido huir tan lejos... dejaron todas esas barreras con el propósito de ganar tiempo... puede que al país de la tierra... si estuvieran en el país del viento lo sabría... -afirmo- y si estuvieran konoha mi padre y mi hermano lo sabrían... el el país de la tierra donde se encuentra la aldea escondida entre las rocas la población es tan grande como el en país del viento por lo que no lo atraparan tan rápido si empezaran a secuestrar gente... ademas... les interesan solo los ninja... -afirmo con seriedad

-tus compañeros de equipo ya partieron a la hoja para avisar a tu padre... -informo el kazekage

-lord kazekage no creo que este asunto deba revelarse a los habitantes ni a los ninjas... se pondrían frenéticos con la posibilidad de otra guerra... le ruego que todo se maneje con discreción...

-lo se... necesitamos informar de esto a los demás kage... necesitamos buscar a los responsables antes de que logren su objetivo... ambos me acompañaran a la sala comunicaciones... shinki no debes contarle a nadie sobre esto... Himawari seria mucho pedir que expliques todo con mas detalles a mi y a los demás kages?

-lo hare...

los 3 se encaminaron al area de comunicaciones que se encontraba en el edificio del kazekage

-necesitaremos de por lo menos unas horas para entrar en contacto con los demás kages... -informo kankuro

-bien... avísenme cuando este listo-podio el kazekage y camino directo hasta su oficina seguido de los dos jóvenes

-en horas el pergamino le habrá llegado a tu padre... -penso el kazekage -necesito que ambos vayan a descansar hasta que las comunicaciones estén listas, es posible que tengan que dirigirse al país de la roca... himawari neji fue con tus compañeros para no poner en riesgo la información... a estas alturas tu eres la única que puede romper esas barreras ademas de tu padre así que necesito que descanses... teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has tenido que hacer desde que llegaste debes estar agotada...

-si me lo permite...preferiria ir a revisar las cuevas...

-de ninguna manera! -se negó el kazekage-Shinki encárgate de que coma algo y luego descanse... se nota que eres hija de tu padre... pero aun así debes descansar, no sabemos que puede pasar en este tiempo...

himawari suspiro y asintió

-shinki te la encargo...-ordeno su padre y el joven asintió


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo

-shinki te la encargo...-ordeno su padre y el joven asintió

ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina del Kazekage aunque himawari un poco cabizbaja

caminaron bajo la tenue luz de la noche que se avecinaba

-necesitas comer algo...

-no tengo hambre.

-no me importa igual comeras.-la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta un puesto de ramen pidió por ambos

-no tengo hambre es enserio Shinki...

-no es de tener o no tener hambre tu vas a comer por que todo el día has estado gastando chakra sin cesar

-aun me queda bastante... y si eso no basta pues aun me queda...

-si tu voluntad ya lo se.-la interrumpió -mira, tal vez nos toque salir en cualquier momento así que descasa lo que puedas o te cansaras muy rápido y no serás de ayuda.-la regaño

-eso es grosero.-se quejo pero sin mucho animo

la comida llego y ambos callaron, comieron en silencio

era obvio que algo la estaba mortificando pero shinki no sabia que decir ni que hacer

"maldita sea... ahora si necesito la charla sobre chicas que quería darme mi tío kankuro hace años... "

al terminar de comer shinki pago aun con las quejas de himawari y empezaron la caminata de nuevo en silencio

al no poder aguantarlo mas shinki dio un suspiro

-sabes... no soy muy bueno para hablar con la gente, mucho menos para tratar de animarla pero... sea lo que sea que te preocupe... lo resolveremos... si nos esforzamos podremos detener todo esto no crees?

-no es solo eso... siento que si ubieramos llegado antes tal vez no hubiera muerto tanta gente... no pude ayudarlos...-susurro abrazándose así misma

-tu salvaste a muchos...

-no a todos...

-pero salvaste a muchos que estaban por morir... si no hubieras llegado en ese momento serian muchos mas muertos... tu trataste de forma perfecta a todos esos heridos al mismo tiempo... el equipo mediaco que traía mi padre no habría podido con todos al mismo tiempo... si no hubieras venido... muchos mas habrían muerto... en las otras cuevas también... que digo eso... -la detuvo -si tu no hubieras venido tal vez ninguno se habría salvando por que nadie podía abrir las barreras...

-si pero...

no la dejo terminar por que la jalo y empezó a caminar

-adonde vamos?-pregunto confundida pero el no respondió

solo la arrastró hasta llegar al hospital

al entrar himawari solto unas lagrimas silenciosas que seco enseguida

-tu salvaste a todas estas personas... tu las trajiste a casa...-le hablo shinki

eran los desaparecidos, todos ahora estaban con sus familias de los 4500 desaparecidos que habían en las cuevas por lo menos 3600 habían sido salvados por ella

-PAPA ES ELLA! ELLA ES LA QUE NOS SALVO!-grito un niño que corrio a abrazar a himawari

himawari lo reconoció al instante, era el niño que le habia rogado que lo ayudara...

-GRACIAS ONEE-CHAN!-susurro el niño sollozante provocando que himawari se conmoviera

-no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!-La abrazaron los padres del niño llorando igual que el

-FUE INCREIBLE PAPA! ELLA NOS CURO A TODOS A LA VEZ!-hablo otro niño -USO UN JUTSU INCREIBLE!

los adultos y niños que habia salvado empezaron a llorar al verla y se acercaron para expresar su agradecimiento, un montón de familias también lo hicieron, himawari no podía creerlo

-ONI-CHAN! TU NOVIA ES GENIAL!-grito un niño dirigiéndose a shinki

ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron a mas no poder y notaron por que el niño creia que eran novios

sus manos... aun estaban entrelazadas

de un tirón ambos se soltaron rojos como tomates, tan rojos como nunca lo habían estado en sus vidas

los niños siguieron llegando con sus familias, que entre lagrimas le agradecían a himawari, no solo niños llegaron si no que también los adultos, mujeres y hombres se acercaban a agradecer con sus familias, niños le agradecían por devolverle a su mandre o a su padre, esposas le lloraban dandole las gracias...

-la señorita ya tiene que irse...-hablo una enfermera con una sonrisa, los niños se quejaron -su novio la esta esperando...

los niños entre quejas la dejaron ir pero bajo la idea de que shinki era su novio

-no lo sabia... -susurro una enfermera mientras que los jóvenes salían

-parece que shinki-sama consiguió una novia muy bonita... -susurro otra enfermera

-parece que es la hija del hokage!-susurro otra provocando el furor en las enfermeras

himawari y shinki no podian estar mas sonrojados, estaban tan avergonzados que nisiquiera podían contra decir los chismes de las enfermeras

salieron del hospital aun sonrojados y en silencio

la noche ya estaba muy entrada por lo que las calles se encontraban desoladas y silenciosas

shinki miro de reojo a la uzumaki preguntándose a si mismo si habia logrado dejar de pensar en lo que no podía hacer

-sabes...-hablo ella-mentiste...

-eh?-pregunto el confundido

-que mentiste... -lo miro - me dijiste que no eras bueno animando a las personas pero no es cierto... eres bueno...-le sonrío justo como le habia sonreído en la mañana al entregarle el recado de temari

shinki le sonrío casi por inercia, nisiquiera sabia que le estaba sonriéndole de vuelta, ni que estaba sonrojado

-graicas...-le agradeció - por un segundo...

-manejaste muy bien la situación...-la interrumpió -nunca creí que actuarias con tanta determinación... fue interesante verte... no dejaste que la situación se saliera de control a pesar de que cualquier persona se habría quedado en shock al ver toda esa situación... en realidad me sorprendiste...

himawari se encontraba sorprendida

shinki se dio cuneta de lo que habia dicho y un leve sonrojo se apodero de el

-g...gracias...-tartamudeo himawari

el silencio se apodero del ambiente

-c...creo que debemos regresar...-informo shinki mirando a otro lado

-si...-susurro Himawari pero el cansancio habia empezado a apoderarse de ella y cuando sus piernas flaquearon perdió el balance cayendo al suelo pero su caída fue detenida por shinki que la agarro de la cintura dandole estabilidad

-l..lo...lo siento...-susurro avergonzada Himawari con un notable sonrojo, su corazón iba mas rápido que nunca, jamas se habia sentido tan nerviosa...

-te sientes bien?-preguntó el joven de la arena que estaba tan preocupado por la salud de la uzumaki que no notaba la cercanía en la que se encontraban

-si... es... supongo que solo estoy un poco cansada...-informo mirando a otro lado y trato de alejarse pero el joven no la dejo

-estas segura?-pregunto mirandola a los ojos-estas muy roja... no tendrás fiebre verdad?-pregunto el frunciendo el ceño

-e... estoy... bien.-afirmo sintiéndose nerviosa bajo esa mirada

shinki agudizo su mirada observándola con mas detenimiento... lanzo un suspiro y cuando himawari penso que la soltaria sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo...

-q...qu...que... ha...ha...haces?-pregunto mas colorada, el joven la estaba cargando el sus brazos estilo princesa y esa situación la ponía cada vez mas nerviosa

-no es obvio?-pregunto el joven-se supone que tengo que cuidar de ti...-la miro y de nuevo miro al frente empezando a correr por los tejados

himawari se encontraba tan sonrojada que casi parecía un foco de navidad

ese chico... ahora que lo veía de cerca... habia cambiado bastante... cuando estaban en los exámenes chunnin usaba unas extrañas marcas rojas en la cara... ahora solo traia delineados los ojos... al igual que el kazekage

-ya no usas tu marioneta?-pregunto en voz baja ella

-en ocasiones... no muchas... soy mejor combatiendo con la arena... -respondio distraídamente- el taijutsu también se me da bien pero creo que es algo innecesario para mi...

no dijo nada mas... solo se mantuvo nerviosa, nisiquiera se atrevió a recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven por que se sentía demasiado apenada como para hacerlo

después de unos minutos el la bajo frente al hotel en el que ella se quedaría

-b...bueno... hasta mañana... lamento las molestias...-susurro apenada la uzumaki con un leve sonrojo

-descansa...-la voz del joven sonaba algo nerviosa

pero segundos después la nerviosa era ella... bajo la mirada al suelo y entrelazo sus manos detrás de su espalda intentando que dejaran de temblar, cuando iba a volver a despedirse para entrar finalmente al hotel

sintió los labios del joven de la arena sobre su mejilla

-hasta mañana...-susurro este y empezó a alejarse aun mirándola

-y... y... e... eso... p...por. q...que fue?-pregutno sorprendida con una mano sobre su mejilla mirando al chico

Shinki rio por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros

-me entraron ganas...-fue lo ultimo que dijo y se dio la vuelta

himawari se dio la vuelta también algo shockeada por la situación que acababa de pasar

-oye! himawari...-esa voz la llamo por lo que se dio la vuelta de nuevo -quiero seguir observándote...-la mirada que le dio hizo que su corazón se acelerara, ella no pudo responder, shinki solo habia dicho eso y habia desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí...

-dijo mi nombre...-susurro para si misma con una mano en su pecho y otra en su mejilla

el sonrojo de la chica se hizo mas grande que nunca al repetir una y otra vez las palabras del joven de la arena en su cabeza...

esa sonrisa jamas se la habia visto... no era como si lo conociera de toda la vida pero en el día del examen chinin de su hermano no sonrío y durante este día solo habia visto varios tipos de sonrisa pero la que le dio antes de irse no la habia visto...

en su mente pasaron la escenas que habia pasado en ese día... una por una, una y otra vez

su corazón iba a explotar... jamas habia sentido nada parecido...

¿que es lo que estaba sintiendo?

¿sentia cosquillas en el estomago?

¿por que su pecho latía tan fuerte?

¿por que en su mejilla sentir chispitas?

¿por que aun estaba ahí afuera?

¿por que estaba sonrojada?

pero aun mas importante...

¿por que estaba sonriendo?

como una niña pequeña entro al hotel y fue a su habitación con la respiración apresurada...

se sentó en la cama aun con la mano en el pecho y otra en la mejilla

-¿que estoy sintiendo?

(...)

habia salido corriendo después de decir eso... nisiquiera sabia por que había besado su mejilla! mucho menos por que había dicho esa ultima frase...

-que me pasa?-se pregunto así mismo aun sonrojado

entro a su casa aun con un evidente sonrojo y se sento el la mesa

se paso una mano por su cabello

-que pasa shinki?-pregunto kakuro apareciendo -por que estas sonrojado?-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-callate! -susurro alterado y fue a taparle la boca a su tío para evitar que su madre o su padre lo escuchara

-no me digas que paso algo entre tu y Hima-chan!-empezo a subir el tono

el joven de la arena se quedo de piedra y la ira empezó a consumirlo

-tio...-susurro en tono de advertencia

-OH! TE ESTAS PONIENDO MAS ROJO!

el joven de la arena estaba rojo por 2 motivos, uno la ira y otro la vergüenza

-shinki no puedo creer que Hima-chan te haya puesto así... y eso que solo lleva un día aquí...-º

eso basto para que empezara a atacar a su tío con la arena

-te gusta verdad?-pregunto en tono burlesco kanguro y shinki se sonrojo aun mas

-C...CLARO QUE NO!

-estonces por que estas rojo?-pregunto

-muerete tio.

se fue a su habitación

-oye! vamos no te enojes!

el joven no contesto solo fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama con aburrimiento

"esta chica es un fastidio... solo me traerá problemas"-penso con enojo

no tenia idea de por que había actuado así pero estaba claro que nunca mas lo volvería a hacer...

(...)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo

-oye! vamos no te enojes!

el joven no contesto solo fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama con aburrimiento

"esta chica es un fastidio... solo me traerá problemas"-penso con enojo

no tenia idea de por que había actuado así pero estaba claro que nunca mas lo volvería a hacer...

(...)

a la mañana siguiente Himawari se sentía ansiosa... no sabia como debía interpretar lo de la noche anterior...

-tal vez no fue nada...pensó intentando calmarse

salio del Hotel y se encamino a la oficina del kazekage

cuando se encamino a la oficina se encontró con kankuro

-oh Hima-chan! llegas temprano! no vino Shinki contigo?-pregunto con malicia

-no kakuro-san...-le respondió con naturalidad

ambos entraron en la oficina del kazekage que tenia una conversación con su hijo

-TE DIGO QUE RENUNCIO A ESTA MISION!-grito este ultimo dejando sorprendidos a todos pero mas a Himawari

-oh Hima-chan lamento que allas tenido que escuchar esto...-se disculpo el kazekage

-no importa...-respondio aun sonriendo pero algo confundida

miro a Shinki pero este nisiquiera la miro

-por que quieres renunciar a la misión Shinki?-pregunto Himawari con confusión

el kazekage trago saliva

-no te preocupes Hima-chan...-intento hablar el kazekage pero su hijo lo interrumpio

-por que eres un constante estorbo.-puntualizo el joven de la arena

Himawari no pudo evitar su sorpresa

parte de ella sintió algo de decepción casi podría decir tristeza

una parte de ella se habia ilusionado bastante con lo sucedido la noche anterior

"entonces no fue nada..."penso con algo de lastima pero nada de eso se reflejo en su rostro

-OYE SHINKI!-lo regaño kankuro que no entendía en comportamiento de su sobrino con la tierna Uzumaki, según lo que habia notado ayer el no pensaba que fuera un estorbo...

-de verdad lo siento mucho Hima-chan... Shinki no sabe como comportarse!-lo regaño su padre

-no se preocupe Lord-Kazekage...-le sonrío -no hay remedio entonces...-la Uzumaki se encongio de hombros

Shinki la miro con el ceño fruncido pero un escalofrío se apodero de el al ver esa sonrisa

trago en seco lleno de susto

gaara y Kankuro estaban peor que el pero tanto Gaara como Kankuro notaron la reacción de Shinki

ambos notaron que Shinki habia temblado al verla

eso jamas lo imaginaron... shinki era como Gaara en su niñez... no conocía lo que eran sentimientos, el ver tantas safecetas de el cuando estaba cerca de la Uzumaki tenia sorprendidos a ambos

-supongo volveré a mi aldea...-se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una reverencia -me disculpo por haber causado molestias... -se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida

-¿QUE?-gritaron asustados los 3

hasta Shinki... pero este estaba mas asustado que preocupado

-como dijo Shinñi-San... -el mencionado sitio un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre de esa manera

"Shinki-San?" pensó algo asustado, algo en el no queria que lo llamara así... se sentia raro pero no quería que lo tratara como un desconocido

-no quiero ocasionar problemas.-dijo la Uzumaki aun con esa sonrisa

-pero Hima-chan... tu eres la única que puede abrir esas barreras...-hablo gaara asustado pero kankuro entendió mas la situación

-oye Shinki... -el mencionado miro a su tío -asi no se trata a una dama...-lo miro con severidad

shinki fruncio el ceño

-no es una dama... es una niña.

el aura de Himawari empezó a poner el ambiente pesado

-shinki...-advirtio kankuro

-lord kazekage... esta bien si Shinki-san desea abandonar la misión... lo que no acepto es su motivo... -susurro la Uzumaki con frialdad

-oh vamos... -shinki suspiro - no puedes hacer nada por ti misma... nisiquiera puedes salvar a las personas a tiempo... si fueras una persona competente no hubiera muerto tantos en la cueva!-al mirarla se retracto de sus palabras

gaara y kankuro solo observaban con horror la situación

-SHINKI!-grito gaara-DISCULPATE AHORA!

-no... lord Kazekage... el tiene razón...-aceptó Himawari bajando la cabeza con los puños apretados

-no Himawari yo...-inento disculparse el joven de la arena

-esta bien... pero si eso era lo que querías decir de todas formas... no tenias que mentir...-ella lo miro y Shinki se empezó a desesperar

"sus ojos... lagrimas... "penso con horror

-Lord kazekage yo... -la uzumaki bajo la cabeza en forma de disculpa -lamento no haber sido lo suficiente mente rápida como para salvar a todos...-susurro

-De que estas hablando?-pregunto el kazekage -si no hubieras venido muchos mas habrían muerto!

-no trate de hacerme sentir mejor... -pidio -digame... ya puedo ir a la aldea de la Roca?-pregunto la Uzumaki aun con la mirada Gacha

-...-el kazekage miro a su hijo -shinki ira contigo.

-no es necesario...-anuncio la joven- el no quiere trabajar conmigo y lo entiendo... iré sola...

-eso es... -intento kankuro pero gaara lo detuvo

-ningun ninja puede desobedecer una orden. shinki tu iras... Hima-chan...-el kazekage se paro en seco

la uzumaki se quitó su protector frontal

-que... -intento hablar el

-ni se te ocurra.-ordenó alguien entrando a por la puerta -que intentas Himawari...

-kojaku...-susurro con miedo

-sera mejor que te vuelvas a poner ese protector frontal...-ordeno

-pero yo...

-Himawari.-fue la ultima advertencia

la uzumaki miro su protector

-se que hace mucho que lo piensas... pero no lo harás...-ordeno y tomo el protector y se lo puso con fuerza -intenta quitártelo de nuevo y me las pagaras... EN CUANTO A TI!-miro a Shinki con su byakugan activo -tratala de nuevo a si y te matare... vamos Hima... -ordeno y la tomo del brazo jalandola

-Lord-kazekage con todo respeto... si de esta forma va a ser tratada una shinobi que entrego todo de si para salvar a cuanta gente pudiera... la aldea de hoja no tolerara esta ofensa. -anuncio el shinobi de la hoja saliendo con su prima

la alejo del edificio

-luego hablo contigo! -la regaño y se fue directo a la oficina del kazekage de nuevo

-escuche lord kazekage... Himawari es...

-lo se...-intervino el kazekage - me gustaría aclarar que este no es un problema de la aldea de la arena, la aldea se siente mas que agradecida con ella... su desempeño es inmejorable... el chico de aquí! -señalo a su hijo -lo sabe perfectamente... no se que diablos pasó su cabeza pero te aseguro que se disculpara con ella.

shinki no dijo absolutamente nada

-no se que problema tendrá este chico con Hima-chan pero le aseguro que sabia perfectamente que Hima-chan se sentia culpable por no a ver podido salvar a todos...

-no es mi culpa que tenga una mente tan débil.-hablo el joven con cierto enojo

"de donde salio este..."penso con cierto enojo "Hima-chan? quien mierda se cree?" pensó enojado el joven de la arena

-Shinki verdad?-pregunto kojaku -no es tener una mente débil... ella hizo perfecto su trabajo a pesar de las circunstancias... puedes decir lo contrario?

-no.

-enotnces creeme cuando te digo que si cedió hace un momento es por que algo mas la molesta... en parte debes sentirte agradecido...

-¿agradecido?

-si no estuviera molesta por algo mas... ella te habría destrozado... -afirmo -no te recomiendo que la hagas enojar... Himawari Uzumaki es muy tierna y tranquila... sabes lo que pasa cuando una botella es comprimida hasta mas allá de su limite? -pregunto con su byakugan activo -explota... no creo que quieras ver ese panorama... la ultima vez que se enojo dejo inconsciente a su padre por 3 días... y tenia tan solo 5 años... -lo amenazo

el kazekage se sorprendió

-ya estas advertido... lord Kazekage, Hima-chan y yo partiremos a la aldea escondida entre las rocas en 30 minutos. -anuncio -por favor escoja a un ninja de la arena para acompañarnos... hokage-sama le manda esto...-le dio un pergamino -con su permiso... me retiro -dicho esto desapareció.

-ahora si... TU PEDAZO DE IDIOTA VIENES CONMIGO!-grito kankuro a su sobrino -Gaara golpeare a tu hijo solo un poco...

-shinki... luego ve a disculparte, partidas hoy a la roca con ellos... no intentes contradecirme por que te lo advierto... estoy muy enojado en este momento...

shinki iba a contestar pero Kankuro lo jalo por el cuello sacándolo de allí

el Kazekage respiro hondo y abrio el pergamino con cada palabra se sorprendo aun mas

-KAZEKAGUE-SAMA!-hablo alguien entrando -AL FIN RECUPERAMOS LAS COMUNICACIONES!

-ya era hora... llama a Himawari.

(...)

-¿QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?-gritó Kankuro alterado

-nada.-respondio con frialdad pero un golpe de Kankuro llego de la nada

-HABLA!-ordenó-TIENES IDEA DEL PROBLEMA EN EL NOS PUDISTE A VER METIDO?

Shinki no contesto, se mantenía en un conflicto interno

Kankuro lo golpeo de nuevo ganándose una mirada enojada del joven

-¿QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO SHIKI?-pregutno de nuevo

-nada.-respondio de nuevo con seriedad y Kankuro intento guardar la calma

-no lo entiendo sabes? esa chica es...-empezo Kankuro pero su sobrino lo interrumpio

-podrias dejar de mencionarla?-pregunto enojado

-que ocurre contigo Shinki? ayer parecías...

-no es cierto.-lo interrumpio de nuevo

-podrias hablar de una vez por todas? -gruñó Kankuro

-DEJAME TRANQUILO SI?-gritó enojado el joven que empezó a caminar hacia la salida

-NO IRAS A NINGUAN LADO!-grito usando sus marionetas para intentar detenerlo

se negaba a dejar que Shinki se fuera sin decirle que diablos le pasaba, no podia permitir que la idiotez de shinki perjudicara a Himawari o la misión en proceso

Shinki utilizo su arena para defenderse de Kankuro

la mirada que reflejó en ese momento dejó a Kankuro un poco confundido

¿que era esa mirada?

¿era culpa?

imposible...

¿estaba enojado?

¿que diablos le pasaba a Shinki?

-SOLO DEJAME!-ese grito reveló algo mas

Kankuro se dio cuenta de eso

-Shinki tu...

el joven miro al suelo y sin decir nada salio de allí

-acaso...tu...

(...)

-oh! Shinki-kun! -el castaño se dio la vuelta con enojo

-que quieres?-pregutno con frialdad

-lord kazekage me encomendo ir a buscar a la ninja de la hoja... ya recuperamos las comunicaciones... me acompañas?-preguntó la Kunoichi

shinki suspiro...

-entonces?-preguntó de nuevo la kunoichi esperanzada

Shinki sintió una corazonada... sabía que si iba se encontraría con el estupido ninja de la hoja... ese que tanto odiaba... sin embargo, en ese momento solo quería saber como estaba...

el joven de la arena asintió con fastidio, la kunoichi emocionada soltó un chillido y sonrío

-entonces vamos!

(...)

-ya Himawari, habla. -ordenó

-Kojaku... enserio... estoy bien...

-no es cierto.-habló enojado- ¿tu? ¿renunciando a ser ninja? -se rió con ironía -eso jamas pasaría... tuvo que haber algo mas... no mientas.

-no es nada...-susurró sentada en su cama

-será mejor que hables o iré a destrozar a ese idiota.-amenazó su primo

-no es su culpa! -se apresuró a hablar al notar que su primo activaba su byakugan -hay...-suspiro-hay algo más que me esta molestando... -susurró escondiendo su rostro con su cabello

intentando que su primo no la viera a los ojos

-dimelo himawari... -pidió el joven

-es solo que... -apreto los puños-¿recuerdas por que aprendí ninjutsu medico?-susurró por lo bajo

las defesas de kojaku se bajaron de golpe mirando a su prima con preocupación

-si...-susurró sintiéndose algo mal

el sabía perfectamente a que se refería Himawari...

-esa sensación... volvió... sentí lo mismo que esa vez... -susurro abrazándose a si misma -era el mismo chakra... -susurró mientras que sus ojos lagrimeaban

-era el...

kojaku se quedo de piedra al oír eso...

a Himawari solo se le escapo un leve sollozo

ella nunca se había permitido llorar delante de nadie que no fuera Kojaku... ni sus padres... ni su hermano... nadie la había visto derramar una sola lagrima desde aquel incidente...

-¿estas segura?-pregunto y Himawari asintió -tenemos que informar de esto al Kazekage... -susurro con cautela

Himawari tragó saliva

-tal vez yo no beba ser ninja...-susurró Himawari y cuando Kojaku iba a responder alguien tocó la puerta

Himawari se secó las lagrimas y se levanto

-Himawari...-una voz llena de preocupación se apodero del ambiente al ver su rostro

sus ojos hinchados...

se maldijo a si mismo...

pero claro... toda su culpa desapareció encuentro vio a cierto Hyuga posisionandose detrás de la Uzumaki mirándolos a ambos con seriedad

-lord Kazekage quiere verla... al parecer ya recuperamos las comunicaciones -informó la kunoichi de la arena mirando extrañada a Shinki

¿por qué se veia notablemente molesto?

-ire ensegida...-afirmó la Uzumaki mirando a la kunoichi y a Shinki

ella lo esta tomando del brazo...

la uzumaki tragó en seco pero no se dejo llevar por sus emociones

-kojaku vuelvo en un rato...-informó la uzumaki sin mirar a ninguno de los jóvenes, camino sin decir nada saliendo de la habitación

-que desvergonzada... teniendo a un chico en su habitación...-habló la kunoichi de la arena metiendo sisaña

lo dijo en voz baja, nisiquiera kojaku la habia escuchado, solo la escucho shinki pero este estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo una batalla de miradas con kojaku

ambos se veían notablemente furiosos

-¿el kazekage mandó a ambos solo para eso?-pregunto con ironía el hyuga

Shinki lo miro mal, detestaba a ese ninja de la hoja

no sabía por que, pero lo odiaba...

-conociendo lo inútil que es seguro se perdía.-habló entre dientes shinki con una sonrisa egocéntrica

kojaku activo su byakugan

-repítelo. -lo retó listo para atacar

shinki también se puso en posición de batalla mirandolo con odio

-shinki-kun! -hablo la kunoichi de la arena algo asustada-¿por qué no vamos por algo de comer?-preguntó tirando de su brazo intentando evitar que entrara en batalla

-pierdete.-ordeno dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar con enojo dandole una ultima mirada a kojaku

-SHINKI-KUN!-grito la kunoichi corriendo detrás de el para alcanzarlo pero el joven de la Arena desapareció dejándola algo enojada

-esta actuando mas frio que de costumbre...-susurró para si misma

(...)

-adelante.

-me necesitaba lord kazekage?-preguntó la Uzumaki entrando al recinto

-si... -el kazekage la miró- las comunicaciones ya están disponibles y los demás kages esperan tu informe de situación... ¿vamos?-preguntó levantándose

la Uzumaki asintió y se dispuso a seguirlo hasta la sala de comunicaciones

al llegar se vio enfrente de 4 pantallas cada una con un kage diferente

la Uzumaki vio a su padre y le dedico una leve sonrisa que paso desapercibida por los demás kages

-ella es la chica?-pregunto el mizukage

-si...

-es muy joven, ¿no lo crees?-preguntó la tsuchikage con algo de desconfianza

-ella es Himawari Uzumaki... gracias a que ella pudo deshacer las barreras de los enemigos mas de 3600 desaparecidos ahora se encuentran a salvo... también les dio tratamiento medico a todos al mismo tiempo, puede ser joven pero tiene el poder de un jounin... -informo el kazekage

-Uzumaki eh?-susurro el raikage

-asi que es tu hija séptimo hokage...-habló la tsuchkage

Naruto sonrío

-si... -repondió con orgullo

-no se diga mas entonces... informanos de la situación.-pidio de nuevo la tsuchikage

himawari asintió y empezó su relato como toda una profesional

les relató todo lo que le habóa relatado al kazekage

\- creo que intentaban crear un clon... por eso tantos sujetos de prueba... necesitaban un organismo que sobreviviera a la implantación de células... si su experimento logra dar resultado se desatara una guerra como la de aquel entonces... aun no se si se trate de kaguya en si... pero se que este chakra ya lo he sentido antes... mi padre una vez me explico que el y el tío sasuke eran las reencarnaciones de los hijos de rikudou senin y habían recibido parte de su chakra también... por eso reconocí este chakra... por la forma en la que estaba los cadaveres se que aun no han concluido su proyecto... por ahora no creo que hayan podido huir tan lejos... dejaron todas esas barreras con el propósito de ganar tiempo... puede que al país de la tierra... si aun estuvieran en el país del viento lo sabría... -afirmo y se dispuso a seguir explicando- y si estuvieran konoha mi padre y mi hermano lo sabrían... el el país de la tierra donde se encuentra la aldea escondida entre las rocas la población es tan grande como el en país del viento por lo que no lo atraparan tan rápido si empezaran a secuestrar gente... ademas... les interesan solo los ninja... -termino de proporcionar la información

los kages la miraban con sorpresa

himawari era una excelente estratega eso se notaba

-si todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto estamos en problemas...-hablo el mizukage -tenemos que detenerlos antes de que terminen de experimentar... que sugieres?-pregunto el mizukage a la kunoichi con cierto interés

-amm...yo?-pregunto sorprendida de que le pidieran su opinión, al notar que todos la miraban recobro la compostura-un equipo grande seria un problema... -empezo- sin embargo aun no sabemos que tan poderoso o numeroso sea el enemigo... puedo decir que la barrera de sellado no era nada sencilla... un ninja normal no podria haberla puesto... viendo el panorama... yo diría que el enemigo debe tener por lo menos 200 0 300 ninja de alto nivel... diría jounin o incluso ambu de esos 200 o 300 por los menos 12 deben ser superior a ambu es como, teniendo encuenta la posibilidad que todos sean ninjas creados artificialmente seria un problema ir sin precaución... -informo poniéndose la mano en los labios... ese era el habito que su madre tenia cuando estaba nerviosa pero por alguna razón Himawari adoptaba esa postura cuando pensaba en un plan

-en esta situación lo mejor seria armar un pequeño grupo de 10 o 15 personas con habilidades especiales...

-que tipo de habilidades?-pregunto el raikage

la uzumaki miro al hokage y este asintió

-si vamos a enfrentarnos este tipo de enemigos lo mejor seria formar un equipo con por lo menos 3 ninjas rastreadores, 2 ninjas medicos , 3 sensores, 3 con ataques combinados y 2 con jutsus de defensa... por supuesto todos estos con sus propias habilidades mas arriba de jounin o por lo menosal mismo nivel...

-mencionaste 13...

la Uzumaki asintió

-creo que los otros 2 deben ser un grupo que se especialice en ataque físicos...

-serian 16 contigo?-pregunto el kazekage y ella asintió

-interesnate... hokage tu hija es ciertamente interesante...-rio la tsuchikage

-aquien sugieres?-pregunto el hokage con interés

-como este es una misión que implica a las 5 grandes naciones creo que deben haber por lo meno ninja de las cada una...

-arma tu equipo hokage... -pidio la tsubhikage

-Himawari a quien sugieres?-pregunto interesado su padre

de nuevo himawari adopto esa posición

-tengo bastante claro el equipo... para los 3 con ataques combinados sugiero el trio ino-shika-cho. -naruto asintio- boruto es un gran sensor al igual que mitzuki... sarada y yui son unas excelentes ninja medico... para los ataques físicos sugiero a metal lee y a kojaku... para los jutsus de defensa sugiero a Shinki si el kazekage me lo permite... -el kazekage asintió -y a komura de la aldea de la roca... -miro a la tsuchkage

-oh...parece que estas muy bien informada... -sonrio - komura es el mejor miembro de esta aldea en lo que justos de defensa se refiere, su manejo sobre el doton esta muy por encima que cualquier otro jounin...-la miro con una sonrisa y ciertamente interesada -continua...

-hasta hora tenemos 2 ninjas médicos, 2 especialistas en taijutsu, 2 sensores, 3 con ataques combinados y 2 con ataques defensivos...-hablo es raikage mirándola

la joven asintió

-como rastreador sugiero a touma abrume y kiske inuzuka... -miro a su padre que sonrío - el otro rastreador seria kotaru de la aldea del rayo ...-miro al raikage

-ciertamente estas muy bien informada...-susurro el raikage -kotaru es el mejor rastreador de la aldea...

-la ultima sensor seria shikon de la aldea del agua -miro al mizukage

-hokage... tu hija es muy interesante...

-la ultima seria himawari-intervino el kazekage - ninja medico, sensor, rastreador, especialista en justos físicos y también poseedora del modo sabio...

los kages la miraron

-himawari uzumaki eres la lidere de equipo. -hablo el kazekage

-¿QUE? ¿yo?-pregunto asustada -no seria mejor shikadia-kun?-pregunto asustada

miro a su padre con miedo y sunaruto le sonrío

-lo haras bien...-le dio confianza

-insisto... yo...

-bien! decidido entonces! tu equipo se reunirá contigo en la aldea de la roca... -hablo la tsuchkage con una sonrisa

-enviare a shinkon a la aldea de la hoja para encontrarse con el resto de tu equipo

el raikage asintió

-kotaru también sera enviado a la hoja.

-bien entonces encuanto llegan los niñas del rayo y el agua, los nijas de la aldea de la hoja partiran con ellos hacia la roca... mañana estarán en la arena y partirán autos hacia la roca... -informo el hokage

la uzumaki trago saliva

la transmisión se acabo y la uzumaki lanzo un suspiro

-parece que tu salida se retrasara un dia...

-lord kazekage yo no creo que...

-lo haras bien...

-pero yo...

el kazekage la miro y himawari guardo silencio

-descansa... estamos a la espera de tu equipo.

dicho eso el kazekage salio, himawari se paso las manos por la cara y tomo aire

-supongo que no hay salida...

salio de ese lugar encotnrandose con la chica que antes estaba con Shinki

-que te traes con Shinki-kun?-pregunto enojada

-disculpa?-pregunto la Uzumaki confundida

-no te hagas la tonta... que clase de desvergonzada mete a un chico a su habitación y ademas coquetea con otro?

la Uzumaki mas confundida que nunca fruncio el ceño

-¿estas demente? de que hablas?-pregunto sin entender

-deja de hacerte la inocente! Shinki-kun nunca se sentiría atraído hacia a ti! -gruño -el es mío entiendes? es mi novio. no te entrometas-hablo con odio

la uzumaki respiro hondo pero sonrío

-seguro! -respondio con una sonrisa

la kunoichi de la arena casi se cae al ver su reacción

-si me disculpas debo irme...-la Uzumaki siguio su camino algo enojada

entonces shinki tenia novia...

tenia novia y aun así se habia portado así con ella el día anterior...

entonces si se habia equivocado...

habia malinterpretado la situación...

-oye. tengo que hablar contigo.-esa voz la hizo detenerse en seco

se dio la vuelta en la mitad de la calle y miro a chico que le habia hablado

-¿necesitas algo?-pregunto seria


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

entonces si se había equivocado...

había malinterpretado la situación...

-oye. tengo que hablar contigo.-esa voz la hizo detenerse en seco

se dio la vuelta en la mitad de la calle y miro a chico que le había hablado

-¿necesitas algo?-pregunto seria

el joven respiró hondo

-aqui no. sigueme.-ordenó y empezó a caminar pero la Uzumaki no lo siguió solo se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por el camino contrario al que iba shinki

al darse cuenta de esto el joven de la arena lanzo un suspiro lleno de exasperación y la alcanzo, la tomó de la mano y la guío por el camino que el quería

-sueltame.-ordenó ella pero shinki no le hizo caso solo siguió caminado mientras que la arrastraba con el

la alejó hasta las afueras de la aldea y alfil la soltó

-¿QUE PASA CONTIGO?-gritó enojada

-lo siento solo...-tragó en seco -estas bien?-preguntó con cautela y temiendo a la reacción de la Uzumaki

-si.

eso fue todo, solo eso salió de sus labios pero shinki solo logró sentirse aun mas asustado

tragó en seco con temor

no entendía por que sentía miedo

-puedo irme ya? kojaku va a preocuparse.-habló con fastidio la Uzumaki

el semblante del joven de la arena cambio tornándose mucho mas serio, se le veía notablemente enojado

-que? preocupada por que tu novio ande como loco buscándote?-preguntó entre dientes

Himawari se confundió aun mas

-¿disculpa?-pregunto creyendo que habia escuchado mal

-tan celoso es?-preguntó

-de que rayos hablas?-preguntó aun mas confundida pero solo suspiro -como sea... no te quiero quitar mas tiempo, tu novia podría volver a amenazarme de nuevo y francamente no estoy de humor.-la uzumaki se dio la vuelta pero el joven la agarró del brazo dandole la vuelta

-¿que novia?-preguntó confundido y la Uzumaki rodo los ojos con fastidio

-la tuya de quien mas?-preguntó mirandolo mal

-¿la mia? -preguntó aun mas confundió, la uzumki asintió -¿de que hablas? yo no tengo novia, ¿quien te dijo eso?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-la chica con la que estabas, ya deja de hacerte el tonto, considero de muy mal gusto que la niegues de esta forma. -lo regaño

-espera... ¿yumiko te dijo eso?-preguntó empezando a enfadarse

la uzumaki lanzó un suspiro exasperado

-por Kami-sama...-susurró- si me sigues molestando se lo dire... ya tuve suficiente con una amenaza.-sentencio la joven Uzumaki -ademas... que yo sepa no me soportas y me consideras una inútil buena para nada... -la Uzumaki se soltó del agarre del joven de la arena y empezó a caminar

-espera...-la alcanzó, la rebazó y se interpuso en su camino -¿te amenazó?-preguntó algo confundido pero mas que nada enojado

la Uzumaki suspiró y se cruzó de brazos

-ve al grano rapido y déjame salir de aquí quieres? tengo que prepararme para la misión...

el joven de la arena se sintió extraño

tragó saliva

pero cuando intentó hablar las palabras no salieron

-y bien?

el joven tragó saliva de nuevo

-no tengo todo el dia Shinki-san.

-DEJA YA DE LLAMARME ASI!-explotó de la nada

-pero ese es tu nombre...-respondió confundida

-SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO!-gritó de nuevo

-no, no lo se... podría dejar de gritar ?-preguntó la Uzumaki aun confundida

-QUE YA DEJES DE TRATARME COMO UN DESCONOCIDO! -gritó exasperado

-no entiendo a que se refiere...-siguió confundida la Uzumaki alterando aun mas los nervios de shinki

-DESDE ESTA MAÑANA ESTAS MUY EXTRAÑA! ME TRATAS COMO UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO!-gritó exaltado

la Uzumaki fruncio el ceño

-crei que eso era lo que querías...-respondio aun confundida pero empezando a enojarse por que shinki no paraba de gritarle

-QUE TE HACE PENSAR ESO?-gritó

-NO LO SE, DEJAME PENSAR... -grito y se puso la mano en el mentón -AH YA SE! QUIZAS TU ACTITUD ESTA MAÑANA?-gritó enojada asustando un poco al joven

-¿que actitud?

-¿en serio te haras el idiota? -preguntó sorprendida - bien... -aceptó- como quieras... solo deja de meterme en tus cambios de humor bipolares...-la voz fría de nuevo

shinki se quedo mudo ante esa voz

la uzumaki se dio media vuelta de nuevo

-lo siento...-ese susurro la hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta confundida...

shinki tragó saliva

-menti esta mañana... -susurró - eres excelente en lo que haces... francamente no se por que actué así... no quería lastimarte... -la Uzumaki se quedo muda -nada de lo que dije esta mañana era cierto... yo solo... no se en que estaba pensando... fui demasiado lejos... en verdad... lo siento... tu no debes creer lo que dije esta mañana... ayer... pasaron tantas cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrado que me asuste un poco... fui sincero... lo que te dije ayer... no mentí... si no hubieras estado aquí nadie se habria salvado... no debes sentirte culpable... eres la mejor ninja medico que he visto... se que todo lo que dije esta mañana... -lanzó un suspiro- lo que dije esta mañana es lo contrario de lo que en verdad pienso de ti... lo que en verdad quiero decir es...-habló atropelladamente, algo desesperado se desarreglo el cabello con estrés y lanzó un suspiro -lo que quiero decir es que lo siento... -miró a otro lado algo incomodo

la Uzumaki guardo silencio, ese silencio empezó a asustar a Shinki

miro a la Uzumaki examinando su expresión

Himawari no sabia como sentirse,estaba confundida... lo que si sabia era que no quería volver a sentirse como se sintió esta mañana... no quería sentirse decepcionada ni lastimada de nuevo... por alguna razón sitio dolor en su pecho... otra persona no le habría afectado en lo mas mínimo pero shinki... de alguna forma se sentia cercana a el... desde el momento en que lo vio... sin saber por que... empezó a sentir algo por el y a hacerse la ilusión de que fuera mutuo... no quería volver a sentirse triste, shinki solo habia sido amable y ella habia transformado la situación... el tenia una novia, en cierta forma se sentia estupida...

-escucha... yo... en verdad no se por que pero... no quiero lastimarte. -susurró el mirándola a los ojos tratando de que su propia culpa disminuyera

-pero lo hiciste. -susurro ella y miro a otro lado -debo irme ya...

la voz de la uzumaki no sonaba fría, sonaba débil... eso era aun peor...

shinki ya no sabia que mas hacer... no tenia idea de que decir para que ella lo perdonara... maldijo el momento en el que se habia confundido!

ella no tenia la culpa de su horrible carácter...

la Uzumaki bajo la cabeza unos segundos, respiro hondo y la levanto mostrando una radiante sonrisa...

una sonrisa que inquieto como nunca al joven

no era como las de antes... esa sonrisa no le parecía sincera...

al joven de la arena se le vino el alma abajo...

no era como las sonrisa a las que en tampoco tiempo se habia acostumbrado...

-me voy... adios shinki-san.-Himawari se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su hotel...

el joven de la arena sitio una punzada de culpa aun mas grande mientras que empezaba a desesperarse

la miro hasta que la uzumaki desapareció en las lejanias...

nisiquiera pudo detenerla...

jamas habia sentido tal despliegue de emociones...

nunca habia sentido culpa o remordimiento...mucho menos desesperación...

ahora que su mente se empezaba a hacer preguntas se dio cuenta que parte de el enserio no quería lastimarla...

ese sentimiento desconocido empezaba a carcomerlo como nunca...

se enojó consigo mismo...

no sabia que era... solo sabia que desde que habia llegado ella, su mundo se habia puesto de cabeza...

su mente era un lio pero el enojo al recordar algo disipo por un momento su mente.

con bastate enojo camino hasta encontrar quien buscaba

-podrias decirme que demonios pasa contigo?-la frialdad de las palabras y la mirada de shinki la dejo helada

-p...p...por que shinki-kun?-pregunto asustada

-por que? preguntas enserio el porque Yumiko?-esa frialdad estaba asustando en gran medida a la kunoichi de la arena

-n...no... no se de que hablas...

-DEJA DE HACERTE LA IDIOTA! -grito enojado haciéndola temblar- por que le dijiste eso? -la frialdad era aun mayor que la de garra en su s tiempos

-y...yo...

-sera mejor que escuches esto... yo JAMAS ser nada tuyo entiendes? cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? deja tu obsesión y deja de meterla en tus delirios por que juro que te arrepentirás.

-yo solo...-intento justificarse pero la mirada gélida de shinki la hizo reconsiderarlo

Yumiko con los ojos llorosos trago saliva... en verdad estaba asustad...

shinki y ella se conocían desde la academia ninja... habían sido compañeros de equipo antes de que shinki se convirtiera en jounin... Yumiko siempre estuvo obsesionada con el pero en un grado enfermizo... lo seguia, lo espiaba, una vez se robo su cabello... siempre golpeaba a las chicas que se le acercaban como un animal en celo... shinki siempre le aclaraba que no la quería nisiquiera como amiga, entre mas lejos mejor pero ella no entendía... la gota que regazo el vaso fue que le dijera eso a himawari

-ella... -trago saliva- ella te gusta?-pregunto con miedo y cautela

-no te metas en mis asuntos.-dicho eso se dio la vuelta dejando a la kunoichi destrozada

shinki nunca habia sido amable con nadie, pocas veces cruzaba palabra con alguien, por eso el furor de verlo hablando, caminando y hasta sonriendo con una chica de la aldea de la hoja había sido una noticia bomba para toda la aldea de la arena...

-shinki-sama lord kazekage lo necesita en su oficina... -informo un ninja que apareció con la misma rapidez con la que es esfumo

(...)

kojaku habia llegado a la oficina del kaekage solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que dentro de laoficina se encontraba shinki

-lord kazekage debo comentarle algo sobre el enemigo... hima-chan no lo habia dicho debido a que es un asunto delicado para ella...-informo kojaku sin mirar a shinki que se habia interesado por la conversacion

el kazekage lo miro y espero a que hablara

-el enemigo al que nos enfrentamos...-kojaku respiro de neuvo- himawari ya se habia enfrentado a el...

-aque te refieres? -pregunto el kazekage frunciendo el ceño al igual que su hijo que se encontraba escuchando atentamente

-lo que paso esta mañana con Hima-chan fue un efecto colateral por así decirlo... hace 4 años, cuando Himawari acaba de convertirse en genin himawari fue testigo de una masacre... un enemigo desconocido ataco y mato a todos los miembros de su equipo incluido el jounin de su equipo... los mutilo e hirió a Himawari de gravedad... solo pudo sobrevivir gracias a su enorme voluntad... Himawari solo pudo ver sus compañeros de equipo peder la vida sintiéndose una inútil al no poder hacer nada para salvarlos... ella era una genio desde pequeña pero el enemigo estaba mucho mas allá de sus habilidades... se convenció a ella mismade que no debería ser una ninja... que no tenia madera para esto... logramos que no abandonara su sueño de superar a su padre... ella aprendió justo medico con el propósito de no volver a ver a alguien morir en sus manos sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo... -kojaku miro con odio a shinki - lo único que pudo hacer himawari en ese momento fue grabar en su mente el chacra de ese enemigo... el mismo chacra que se encontraba en la cueva... -informo

tanto el kazekage como shinki se encontraban sorprendidos... la pequeña uzumaki habia visto tal atrocidad?

shinki no podia hablar... esta tan palido que casi parecía un papel... recordó cada una de sus palabras y trago en seco

el kazekage proceso la información y recobro la compostura

-entonces el enemigo es bastante peligroso... tal y como lo dejo ella... -el kazekage suspiro - mañana después de que lleguen los ninja des la hoja, el agua y el rayo, todos partirán hacia la roca para encargarse de esto... será una misión rango S psique tenga cuidado... la lidere de equipo es himawari, ella misma armo el equipo tomando todas la precauciones necesarias... recuerden que todo debe ser con suma discreción

-hai-respondieron ambos pero shinki algo ido

estaba demasiado preocupado como para responder alto

entonces era eso... eso lo hacia sentir aun peor... ella...

¿por que era tan idiota?

(...)

-es enserio boruto...-le reclamo con seriedad la muchacha

la sonrisa del chico se ensancho

-eres linda cuando estas celosa...-la uchiha se sonrojo

-YO NO...-la uchiha no pudo contraatacar por que en un instante tenia los labios del rubio sobre los de ella

sin mas remedio tuvo que seguirle el beso con un leve sonrojo

desde que se habia hecho novios la situación entre ellos habia cambiado un poco... seguían con la rivalidad de siempre pero solo cuando se trataba de competir... ambos sabían que boruto aveces la dejaba gana en algunas cosas pero la uchiha habia aprendido a no enojarse tanto...

se querían... en verdad se querían... la discusión que estaban teniendo era por que los celos de sarada habían salido a flote cuando vio a boruto hablando con otra chica que a su parecer le estaba coqueteando, y era cierto, el rubio no se habia dado cuenta de esto por que habia heredado la estupidez de su padre con las mujeres... excepto por sarada... ella era diferente a las demás...

en fin, la uchiha se habia enojado mucho al ver que la persistente chica le proporcionaba su numero de teléfono, esto fue la gota que regazo el vaso y con un enojo enorme se acerco a su novio tomándolo de brazo mientras que le enseñaba a la chica insistente su mangekyo sharingan, provocando que esta corriera llena de miedo, debía agradecer que sarada tenia como regla personal no atacar a civiles de la aldea por que sino hubiera usado genjutsu con ella...

obviamente después de tal escena la aldea empezo a murmurar sobre la posible relación que mantenían estos dos provocando que la aldea estallara en chismes... se podría decir que su relación era el tema de conversación que alimentaba las mesas familiares de la aldea...

y con toda razón... los dos jounin mas fuertes de la aldea saliendo... era una gran noticia, sin contar que eran hijos de los dos hombres mas fuertes del mundo ninja... el rubio siendo hijo de naruto uzumaki el héroe del mundo ninja y la rubia siendo hija del ultimo del clan uhchiha que era por defecto el segundo hombre mas poderoso de la historia...

después de la escena de celos de sarada (que a boruto le pareció muy tierna ) fueron hacia los campos de entrenamiento para pode hablar sin interrupciones...

y bueno... resumiendo sarada le grito por que boruto parecía divertirse, y termino como ya leyeron...

-no es justo.. -susurro ella al separase, boruto sonrío

-eres sumamente tierna cuando estas celosa...

-no es cierto.-sarada hizo un puchero que provoco una leve risita en boruto

-si lo es... -la beso de nuevo

-oigan tórtolos el hokage nos necesita...

la voz de shikadai provoco que albos jóvenes se separaran algo sonrojados

-s...sh...SHIKADAI CUANTO LLEVAS ALLI?-pregunto boruto con un leve sonrojo

si bien shikadai era su mejor amigo el hecho de encontrarlo besando a su novia era ciertamente vergonzoso considerando que eran nuevos en eso...

-caminen.-ordeno empezando a caminar

ambos jóvenes lo siguieron algo avergonzados...

caminaron hasta la oficina del hokage y al entrar se encontraron con varios ninja

-que es todo esto viejo?-pregunto boruto con el tono habitual

pero la seriedad de su padre lo hizo cambiar su rostro despreocupado por uno un tanto mas serio

-bien ya que todos están aquí es momento de explicar de que se trata todo esto... será breve psique presten atención... en 2 horas partirán hacia la aldea de la arena, el motivo de esta misión les será explicado por himawari... ella es la lidere de equipo y de hecho ella es la que armo este equipo... son los mejor jounin en lo que hacen asique denlo todo... las 5 grandes naciones están implicadas así que no quiero negligencia.

la voz llena de seriedad habia hecho el ambiente pesado

-no nos dira en que consiste la misión hokage-sama?-pregunto chouchou

-no tenemos tiempo para explicarlo... solo les diré que deben llegar a la arena mañana por la mañana, un ninja de la aldea del rayo y un ninja de la aldea del agua llegaran porto para acompañarlos... el equipo que himawari formo es sumamente preciso a la situación, cada uno tendrá que mostrar sus habilidades individuales y como equipo.

-himawari aun es joven. no podrá con la carga.-la voz del abrume provoco el enojo de varios en la sala

-ella es la unica que conoce la situación así que lo hará.-informo el hokage- los ninjas de las otras aldea llegaran pronto así que no pierdan el tiempo!

todos los ninjas de la hoja desaparecieron para ir a preparase excepto uno

-estas loco? si es peligroso deberías ordenarle que vuelva!

-himawari podrá hacerlo.

-ES UNA NIÑA!-grito enojado su hijo

-himawari es la unica que puede con este enemigo y los demás Kages confían en su poder y su capacidad!-hablo enfadado el hokage

-Y QUE CON ESO? ELLA AUN NO LO HA SUPERADO Y LO SABES! ES DEMASIADA PRESION!

-ELLA ES UN NINJA DE LA ALDEA DE HOJA! es fuerte... inteligente y sabe perfectamente a lo que se enfrenta... ella es la única que puede lidiar con este enemigo.

-ES TU HIJA! COMO LA PONES EN TAL PELIGRO!

-ES POR QUE ES MI HIJA QUE SE QUE ESTARA BIEN! ES PODEROSA POR QUE HA ENTRENADO MUCHO! SE HA ESFORZADO Y NADA GANO INTENTANDO ENCERRARLA! ES UNA KUNOICHI COMO POCAS HA TENIDO ESTA ALDEA!

-esto es por la aldea? SACRIFICARAS A TU PROPIA HIJA POR TU DEBER COMO HOKAGE! LA FAMILIA ES MAS IMPORTANTE! POR QUE LLEGAR TAN LEJOS? POR EL BIEN DE LA ALDEA? TU ERES EL HOKAGE! NO LA PONGAS EN PELIGRO A ELLA!

-SOMOS UNA FAMILIA DE SHINOBIS!-esas palabras sonaron con tanto enojo que bruto se detuvo, se habia asustado una poco al ver a su padre tan enojado

la mirada que vio en sus ojos lo sorprendió

su padre estaba igual o mas asustado que el...

boruto trago saliva

el laminada de su padre leía algo perfectamente

"protegela... "

y eso no tenia que pedírselo...

su hermana era su adoración... jamas permitiría que algo le pasara...

boruto solo suspiro y asintió

noto la mirada de su padre llena de gratitud y desapareció llegando a su casa

(...)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo

"protegela... "

y eso no tenia que pedírselo...

su hermana era su adoración... jamas permitiría que algo le pasara...

boruto solo suspiro y asintió

noto la mirada de su padre llena de gratitud y desapareció llegando a su casa

(...)

dos horas después se encontraron todos en la entrada junto con los ninja de las otras aldeas que previamente habían hablado con el hokage

un joven de cabello rubio bastante alto y con piel clara como la nieve que portaba la banda de la aldea de la nube

y una joven de cabellos azulados de la aldea escondida entre la neblina

-ustedes deben ser kotaru del rayo y shikon del agua cierto? -preguntó shikadai y ambos asintieron -no se diga mas... en marcha...

todos los jóvenes ninja se pusieron en marcha

la chica del agua se mantenía en silencio pero habia algo que quería preguntar por lo que Yui se acerco con una sonrisa

-hola, mi nombre es Yui...-se presentó cortésmente

en cuestión de minutos ya se habían acercado bastante, no paraban de hablar lo que empezaba a irritar a chouchou

-tengo entendido que la lider de esta mision es una chica menor que nosotros y ademas con menor rango...-empezo shikon ganado una mirada gélida de los de konoha

en especial por boruto

-Himawari uzumaki no es jounin por que no quiere. -intervino Yui antes de que empezaran con la matanza

-que acaso el mizukage no te dijo lo que hizo?-preguntó por primera vez kotaru con seriedad

-bueno si pero... no crees que exageran toda esa historia?-preguntó la chica peli azul

-para nada... yo ya la conozco... no es bueno subestimarla...-el joven del rayo siguió con su carácter impasible

-conoces a mi hermana?-la voz desconfiada del uzumaki intervino

-es tu hermana?-preguntó el ninja del rayo, boruto asintió con frialdad

ahora su caracteres hermano sobre protector habían salido a flote

el joven de la aldea del la nube lo miro

-enserio? -la voz incrédula de aquel chico estaba enfadando a boruto -lucen tan distintos...

-himawari se parece mas a su madre.-sentencio la uchiha antes de que su novio se fuera a golpes con aquel ninja

-como es que la conoces?-preguntó shikadai mirándolo de reojo

-en el examen de acenso a chunin de hace 2 años... me dio una paliza en combate...ademas le robo el pergamino del cielo a mi equipo, lo tuvimos difícil después de eso... -admitió el joven - por cierto...-se puso serio y se acerco mas a boruto para que no lo escuchara nadie mas -me entere de lo que le paso a su equipo hace poco... así que por eso presento el examen de acceso a chunin sola... ella esta bien?-preguntó el muchacho mirando a boruto

boruto respiro hondo pero asintió tranquilizando un poco al joven del rayo

todos siguieron el camino en silencio

(...)

-que haces aquí?

-me gusta la vista...-susurro sin apartar la mirada

-himawari deberías descansar...-la reprocho

-iré en un rato...-hablo aun sin apartar la mirada de aquella hermosa vista

el atardecer desértico que sus ojos observaban sin duda alguna era un de los mas hermosos que había visto...

el sol en el horizonte desapareciendo poco a poco para dar paso a la luna...

simplemente hermoso...

-si te ven aquí te regañaran... -le recordó su primo

himawari se encontraba sentada sobre la muralla que encerraba la aldea

-estaré bien kojaku...-aseguró ella

kojaku lanzó un suspiro

-esta bien... te comprare algo de comer.-sentencio

la uzumaki no pudo contra decirlo por que el ya había desaparecido

solo siguió observando el atardecer que poco a poco iba desapareciendo... cuando al fin el sol se escondió himawari se quedo maravillada ante el cielo nocturno del desierto que rodeaba a la aldea de la arena

kojaku apareció minutos después

-toma... -le extendió la bolsa-no te acuestes muy tarde si?

la uzumaki asintió y su primo le revolvió el cabello

-me ire a acostar estoy bastante cansado...-informó y desapareció

la uzumaki siguió viendo el cielo nocturno mientras que comía lo que le había traído kojaku

(...)

-Kazekage-sama...

-que sucede?-preguntó el que estaba por salir mirando al ninja

-parece que la ninja de konoha esta sobre la muralla de protección... que quiere que hagamos?-preguntó el ninja

el kazekage sonrío

-llama a shinki...

-hai!

(...)

-es tarde... ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó con tranquilidad la uzumaki

-bueno se supone que mientras estés dentro de la aldea soy algo así como tu acosador...

-deberías ir a descansar shinki-san salimos temprano...-sugirió

-tu deberías ir a dormir... necesitaras todas tus energías para comandar a un equipo de jounin...

el joven se sentó a su lado también con las piernas colgando

-no los "comandare" solo estaré a cargo... ademas aun no estoy muy segura...

-lo harás bien.-intervino ganándose una mirada de la uzumaki -se que lo harás bien -aseguró el mirándola

los minutos de silencio pasaron y la situación empezaba a tornarse extraña, sin embargo, no era incomodidad...

-y bien que haces aquí?

la uzumaki de volvió su mirada al paisaje

-me gusta mucho la vista...-susurró mirando el paisaje con una sonrisa...

el joven de la arena no alejo su mirada de ella ni un solo momento... era como estar atrapado en esa sonrisa

por un instante le pareció que esa sonrisa era la real... la que había tenido en el momento en el que le entregó el regalo

-no crees que es un poco tarde? mañana debemos irnos al amanecer...

-lo se... -lanzó un suspiro- es solo que... en verdad es una vista hermosa...

-lo se...-susurro el joven de la arena sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la uzumaki... su rostro se encontraba iluminado por la tenue luz de la noche

eso la hacia ver aun mas hermosa

la uzumaki miró a Shinki y de la nada sonrío aun mas radiante provocando el sonrojo de este

-debo irme! adiós.-la peliazul se puso en pie y desapareció dejando a un shinki sonrojado

parte de el se preguntó que diablos le pasaba pero estaba muy ocupado tratando de dejar de pensar en su sonrisa

(...)

antes que que saliera el sol Himawari se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea de la arena junto con kojaku, Shinki y el kazekage

después de varios minutos los ninjas que esperaban se vieron en el horizonte

-ya están aquí...-susurró himawari tragando saliva

-lo harás bien.-la animó el kazekage

"estoy de acuerdo contigo naruto... la nueva generación debe encargarse de este problema... veremos que tan bueno es cada uno... "pensó el kazekage mirando a los recién llegados

el kazekage miro a su hijo de reojo gratamente sorprendido al ver que se empezaba a acercar a la uzumaki menor

himawari notó que shinki intentaba darle un poco mas de confianza y lanzó un suspiro

-la situación es la siguente... -empezó - después de entrar en unas cuevas que tenían barreras de sellados nos encontramos con los desaparecidos en condiciones deplorables, cadáveres mutilados, cuerpos con mutaciones genéticas que les aseguro no estaban ahí en un principio, gente con sus extremidades mutiladas entre otras cosas... después de estudiar muy bien la situación como ninja medico llegue a la conclusión de que se trataba de un experimento de implantación de células... creo que intentaban crear un clon... por eso tantos sujetos de prueba... necesitaban un organismo que sobreviviera a la implantación de células... si su experimento logra dar resultado se desatará una guerra... aun no se si se trate de kaguya en si... pero se que este chakra ya lo he sentido antes... por la forma en la que estaba los cadáveres se que aun no han concluido su proyecto... por ahora no han podido huir tan lejos... dejaron todas esas barreras con el propósito de ganar tiempo... puede que al país de la tierra... si aun estuvieran en el país del viento lo sabría... -afirmó y se dispuso a seguir explicando- y si estuvieran konoha el hokage lo sabría... el el país de la tierra donde se encuentra la aldea escondida entre las rocas la población es tan grande como el en país del viento por lo que no lo atraparan tan rápido si empezaran a secuestrar gente... ademas... les interesan solo los ninja... -terminó de proporcionar la información- reconocí el chakra de la cueva y les aseguro que son diversos enemigos...

-como reconociste el chakra?-preguntó la ninja del agua mirándola con seriedad, la uzumaki tragó en seco pero no dejo llevar por sus emociones, todos los que sabían la historia miraron a la uzumaki preocupados pero esta no se permitió dudar

la única que no sabía que había pasado aquella vez era la ninja del agua impertinente

-hace años cuando aun era genin tuve un encuentro con un chakra similar.-respondió -era un sujeto extraño de eso no había duda pero era sumamente poderoso.

-como escapaste de el entonces? alguien mas lo vio?-preguntó la ninja del agua con incredulidad

el ninja del rayo había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo por que recordaba perfectamente que cuando el realizo el examen chunin un genin que tendría que hacer el examen de acenso a chunin solo, no supo el por que hasta hace poco, había atado cabos y noto que ese genin era himawari... tuvo que hacer el examen sola debido a que todo su equipo había sido aniquilado tan solo 2 meses antes... tal vez fue ese enemigo el que acabo con todo su equipo

-eso que importa? -pregunto el ninja del rayo mirando a la chica del agua-nuestra misión no tiene nada que ver con eso... solo enfocate en la misión. -le hablo con frialdad

gracias a el himawari no había tenido que hablar sobre lo que tanto le dolía y por eso estaba sumamente agradecida pero nada de eso se reflejo en su rostro, su seriedad seguía intacta

-no tenemos tiempo para esto! vamonos! -ordenó boruto

-boruto solo el líder de equipo puede dar esa orden-le recordó shikadai

-oh cierto... entonces... hima? -pregunto con cautela

-andando, tenemos que llegar a la roca lo mas pronto posible.-ordenó y empezó a correr por los arboles

siendo seguida por su escuadrón

tardarían por lo menos 2 días en llegar a iwagakure (roca)

-oye himawari...

-que ocurre shikadai-kun?-preguntó ella al ver a su lado al nara

-estas bien?-pregunto con cautela

la uzumaki rió

-estoy bien -la sonrío tranquilizándolo

-debo preguntar lo siento-se disculpo de ante mano la niña del agua- por que siendo chunin y siendo una niña eres la lidere de equipo? mas importante aun por que estas en esta misión?-la voz soncorrona de la kunoichi haya logrado enfadar a todos los presentes incluidos los mas calmados

-oye chica ya estuvo, me tienes harta! te destruiré si sigues molestando!

-oh quiero ver que lo intentes GOR-DI-TA

oh no lo dijo...

-A QUIEN LE DICES GORDA FLACUCHA ESTIRADA!-gritó chouchou agrandado su puño

la kunoichi del agua preparo un ataque estilo de agua jutsu dragón de agua

cuando ambas atacaron himawari se interpuso en medio de ambos ataques usando la rotación enviándolas a volar a ambas

todos los shinobi presentes observaban la escena

algunos con sorpresas y otros simplemente con seriedad

-este es un asuntos que les concierne a las 5 grandes naciones! la paz que tanto le a costado conseguir al mundo ninja esta siendo amenazada por un grupo del cual no se sabe nada! y... Y USTEDES DOS ACTUANDO COMO DOS NIÑITAS INMADURAS? Y ASI SE HACEN LLAMAR SHINOBIS? -la voz de himawari había sonado severa desde el principio, pero a medida que hablaba su voz se hacia mas fuerte -Dejen de comportarse como niñas... por dios son jounin!-se quejó con el ceño fruncido

ambas jounin se sintieron amedrentadas... a decir verdad ese byakugan que las estaba mirando con enojo las tenia con los pelos de punta

himawari tenia activado su byakugan y las miraba a ambas con enojo

-cuantas vidas creen que se han sacrificado hasta este momento?-preguntó aun con esa gélida mirada

himawari lanzó un suspiro intentando calmarse

se paso una mano por sus ojos mientras desactivaba su byakugan y las miro de nuevo solo que esta vez con una sonrisa

-tratemos de llevarnos bien si?-les pregunto a ambas aun con esa sonrisa

-aterradora...simplemente aterradora...-susuraron al unisono la mayoría de los presentes

los únicos que no habían pronunciado palabra alguna era kojaku, boruto, shinki, Kotaru y sarada

volvieron a retomar el viaje esta vez con mas rapidez, no tenían tempo que perder y eso se reflejaba en el rostro de la Uzumaki

siguieron a ese ritmo por al menos 2 horas hasta que la Uzumaki se detuvo de lleno

-alto.-ordenó y todos los ninjas se pusieron en posición

la uzumki miro a kojaku y este asintió

al mismo tiempo ambos usaron su byakugan y inspeccionaron el perímetro

-huelo pólvora...-informo el inuzuka junto su perro

-siento varios chakras ha 3 kilometros... -aseguro mitzuki

-ya empezaron...-susurro himawari desactivando su byakugan-hay trampas por aquí... empezaron atacando una aldea pequeña de ninjas que esta a unos kilometros... sarada, Yui!-ambas kunoichi la miraron -hay mucho heridos... -avisó- kojaku y metal, prepárense es posible que los enemigos aparezcan pronto... -iba a seguir asignando pero shikon la detuvo

-¿que hacemos aqui? hay heridos no? tenemos que ayudarlos!-saltó directamente a la trampa con imprudencia

himawari logro sacarla de allí antes de que las bombas explotaran

-¿QUE DIABLOS HACES? ACABAS DE REVELAR QUE ESTAMOS AQUI! -gritó himawari de nuevo con una mirada severa -deja de actuar tan imprudente a nos condenaras a todos! -la recrimino

"no la soporto... no la soporto... YO SOY UNA NINJA SENSOR! COMO ES QUE ELLA SINTIÓ ESTO ANTES QUE YO?"pensó la ninja del agua con enojo

-kiske, touma y kotaru! les encargo el rastro! -ordeno -boruto necesito que te encargues de las trampas con inojin-kun.-pidio y su hermano asintió -shikadai-kun necesito que me ayudes hay una cadena de explosiones que rodean toda la aldea... en cuanto nos acerquemos volaran a los sobrevivientes...

shikadai al instante empezó a idear un plan

-shinki-san... -la uzumaki lo miro y este asintió comprendiendo lo que deja hacer -puedes hacerlo?-pregunto

-no hay problema... -susurro con seriedad desapareciendo entre arena

-chouchou necesito que vengas conmigo! -ordeno la uzumaki en modo ermitaño -encontre al desgraciado. pero es muy posible que solo sea un prototipo de clon... -informo y desapareció seguida por chouchou

todos los ninjas siguieron las ordenes de la uzumaki

la unica que estaba aun en su lugar era shikon

Shinki habia creado una enorme muralla que protegería a los aldeanos de las explosiones... era mas parecido a un domo gigante

mientras que el hacia eso boruto terminaba de remover las trampas y se dirigía a ver como quitar las bombas junto con shikadi que intentaba idear un plan para quitarlas sin estallar, si bien el domo protegería a los aldeanos, no podían arriesgarse a revelar que se encontraban intentando salvarlos

los rastreadores recorrieron el perímetro en busca del mas mínimo rastro y lo encontraron...

tanto kojaku como lee tuvieron que enfrentarse a una especie de humano modificado...

inojin se encontraba en el aire observando los diversos campos de batalla obteniendo un poco de información sobre los enemigos

mitzuki se encargo de cuidar que no se acercaran enemigos al domo mientras que sarada y Yui curaban a todos los que podían

himawari por su parte había llegado con el clon

chouchou miro al sujeto con repugnancia pues se veía que no era un clon completo, no poseía rostro y sus extremidades eran un tanto alegadas

-lo sabia... no es el real... solo están ganando tiempo... -susurro la uzimaki enfadándose un poco

-chouchou necesito que te encargas del amigo que esta por llegar...-informó la uzumkai y chouchou la miro sin entender hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo similar a lo que tenían enfrente se acercaba

-yo me encargo...-aseguró la akimichi

himawari desapareció y apareció frente al clon deforme dandole de lleno con un rasengan

mientras que chouchou se enfrentaba con el recién llegado después de unos cuantos golpes al fin pudo acabar con el

-tuviste problemas?-preguntó himawari y chouchou miro a otro lado

-no es mi culpa que esta cosa se siga levantando...-informó

himawari observo a los dos individuos que habia derrotado y saco un pergamino secando a ambos cadáveres en el

-chou chou debes llevarle este pergamino a kojaku y a metal... diles que en cuanto terminen los sellen en esto... bastara con que habrán el pergamino... ya hice el sello.-informo -ire a ver a los heridos.

dicho eso desapareció y minutos después apareció fuera del domo

entro en el y miro a los heridos, era mucho trabajo para dos personas

-TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU.

miles de himawaris aparecieron y empezaron a curar a los heridos

shinki solo pudo sonreír... era tal y como en la cueva...

shinkon observo todo y apretó los puños

al acabar casi todos se reunieron en donde antes habia estado el domo de shinki

-toma.-kojaku le entrego el pergamino a himawari y esta lo tomo

-sarada-nee-chan necesito que envies esto a konoha con uno de tus cuervos... no tenemos tiempo de revisar a los cadaveres de estos individuos aquí... -informo y sarada asintió

hizo una invocación y un cuervo considerablemente grande aparecio (como los de itachi)

le ato el pergamino y lo hizo volar

-bien ahora inojin necesito que contactes con el equipo rastreador... cuando averigües que lograron encontrar envialo de inmediato con la tsuchikage

-entendido...

el joven yamanaka utilizo su tinta para contactar con el grupo ratrador y al recolectar la informacion la envió a iwagakure (roca)

-es como pensé aun no han completado su proyecto... los 4 individuos con los que nos encontramos son solo prototipo así que de ahora en adelante tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos.

eso lo dijo obviamente refiriéndose a la ninja del agua

-lo que hiciste fue peligroso... pusiste en peligro a los heridos.-confronto a la ninja del agua pera esta no respondió

solo la ignoro

-sarada necesito que hables con los aldeanos y les pidas una lista de todos los desaparecidos, tal vez logremos encontrar un patrón en sus secuestros si comparamos estos con los de la arena.-ordeno la uzumaki y sarada asintió -yui,mitsuki,chouchou,shikon y metal! ayudela.-ordeno y los mencionados desaparecieron

-el restro de ustedes enfoquense en las guardias, es posible que intenten detenernos aquí... shikadai y yo iremos a revisar los registros de la aldea de la arena.-saco 3 pergaminos de su mochila, eran bastante grandes así que parecía que seria bastante tiempo

después de que himawari y shikadai se alejaran los 3 ninjas restantes se miraron con seriedad

-dividamonos y rodeemos la aldea.-ordeno kojaku con frialdad

boruto gruño

-quien te puso a cargo?-pregutno mirandolo

-tienes una idea mejor?-pregunto aun con seriedad kojaku y cuando el uzumaki iba a responder las pisadas de shinki lo hicieron callar

habia empezado a caminar

-adonde vas?-pregunto kojaku, shinki lo miro sin emoción alguna

-ire a buscar dove acamparemos.-la voz sin emoción alguna era mas temible que lo usual

shinki desapareció dejando a ambos ninjas con la palabra en la boca

boruto lanza un suspiro

-bien primo supongo que ire al otro lado de la aldea... -sentencio boruto rendido y kojaku asintió, ambos desaparecieron sin decir nada mas

(...)

himawari y shikadai se encontraban examinando a detalle todas las victimas de la aldea de la arena tratando de encontrar un patrón

-pasa algo?-pregunto

-que? no... -aseguro sonriendo falsamente -shikadai-kun vuelvo en un momento tengo que buscar la lista que le pedí a sarada...

-esta bien...

la uzumaki se puso en pie y desapareció

-que haces espiando?-pregunto con seriedad

-como lo...quiero decir... yo no estaba espiando...-aseguro

-estonces que haces aqui... donde casualmente a unos metros estoy con shikadai-kun y donde precisamente un ojo de arena nos estaba observando...

-esta inspeccionando el perimetro-respondio con seriedad

-no es cierto y lo sabes.

-si lo es... -informo el- lamento haberte incomodado pero solo hago mi trabajo... anda vuelve con tu _amiguito_ -su voz sonaba algo molesta y el tono en el que habia dicho _"amiguito" l_ o dejaba mas en claro

-tiene nombre... se llama Shikadai.-informo la chica mirandolo algo enfadada

-oh disculpa! no quise ofender de ningún modo a tu _amiguito -_ de nuevo uso ese tono, el sarcasmo se desbordaba a cada palabra que decía

-sabes que? olvídalo! tengo trabajo que hacer. adios, Shinki-san! -hablo enojada y desapareció dejandolo molesto

la uzumaki fue en busca de sarada que al verla sonrio

-por que esa cara Hima-chan?-pregunto

-no es nada... terminaste?-pregunto himawari notando que las otras personas que habia encargado a esa tarea descansaban plácidamente

-si... pero dime...¿que es lo que pasa?-pregunto sarada un tanto preocupada mientras le entregaba el monto de enormes pergaminos

-sarada-nee-chan no te preocupes enserio!-le sonrío - ademas ese idiota no lograra molestarme...-aseguro desapareciendo

"ese idiota? acaso... oh por dios boruto se pondrá histérico... "penso para si misma

(...)

-ya volvi.-aviso la chica y shikadai le sonrío

-supongo que ahora es cuando empieza el verdadero trabajo... es un fastidio pero que se le va a hacer...

-si quieres puedo hacerlo sola...

-estas loca? no soy tan desconsiderado... ademas... boruto me mataría y si mi madre se entera...-un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y trago en seco imaginando ese escenario

himawari solo pudo reír al ver la cara de shikadai...

-no te rias Hima!-se quejo

-ya ya ya...-rio por lo bajo-tenemos trabajo por hacer... -le enseño el monto de pergaminos

-supongo que no servira de nada quejarse... bien! comencemos!

(...)

las horas habían pasado y Shikadai se encontraba agotado

-como puedes seguir ?-preguntó sorprendido

-descansa un poco Shikadai-kun... puedes cambiar con Shinki-san de la arena, con Sarada-nee-chan o con mitsuki... no hace falta que te sobre esfuerces

"como puedes decir eso... tu te ves aun mas agotada que yo... brindaste tratamiento medico mientras usabas tu Kage bushin... eso te dejo agotada... antes de eso peleaste con enemigo... aun así tu... "

-deberías descansar Himawari...

-estoy bien shikadai-kun

-no no lo...-fue interrumpido

de repente una especie de arena negra había aparecido y le había arrebatado los pergaminos a Himawari

-DEVUELVEMELOS SHINKI!-hablo enojada pero shinki aun no había aparecido

himawari uso su byakugan

-SE DONDE ESTAS ASI QUE SAL!-ordeno -DEVUELVEMELOS!-se quejo intentando quitarle los pergaminos a la arena pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta de su propia debilidad y cayo al suelo pero antes de caer la arena empezó a tener forma humana y la atrapó,Shinki la había atrapado

-estas en tu limite.-hablo con seriedad mientras que la sujetaba

-pero...

-ve descansar.-ordeno y himawari fruncio el ceño

-no estoy cansada shiki!-se quejó pero el le dio un golpe en su en su frente, no había sido fuerte pero debido a su cansancio Himawari casi cae pero logro contenerse

-largo. ve a descansar.-ordeno abriendo los pergaminos y empezando a leerlos

-no es justo...-se quejó haciendo un puchero provocando el sonrojo de los dos jóvenes

-no importa si es justo! ve a descansar!-ordenó shinki apartando la mirada

la uzumaki respiró hondo

-entones ire a ver como va boruto con la vigilancia.

-de ninguna manera.-se negó Shinki sin apartar sus ojos del pergamino -ve a tomar una siesta.

-te odio.

-lo se.

la Uzuamki lanzo un suspiro exasperado y fue a descansar un rato

por otro lado el ambiente entre shikadai y shinki era tan tenso que casi se podia cortar con una katana

ninguno decía absolutamente nada, solo estaban concentrados en su trabajo que se había vuelto una competencia o algo por el estilo...

pasaron alrededor de 3 horas hasta que shikadai rompio el silencio

-ire al pueblo a hacerles preguntas a los aldeanos.-aviso poniéndose en pie para luego desaparecer, apesar de ser primos no se llevaban bien...

unos minutos después shinki hablo al vacío

-sal de ahí Himawari.-ordenó

-como lo supiste?-preguntó algo impresionada

-no lo sabia, me hacia ilusión pensar que me estabas espiando.-se encogió de hombros

no noto el efecto de sus palabras en la Uzumaki que se había sonrojado

-no deberías estar descansando?-preguntó algo molesto, como si la estuviera regañando

-ya lo hice...-respondió la Uzumaki sentándose a su lado y tomando un pergamino-no importa que tan cansada este, dame algo de tiempo para dormir y estaré como nueva!-aseguró la muchacha

shinki examino su rostro

-estas segura?-pregunto shinki serio

-sip.-aseguro -por cierto ¿donde esta Shikadai-kun?

shinki frunció el ceño de golpe evidentemente molesto

-no lo se no soy su niñera.-respondió con molestia

-entiendo.-respondió tranquilamente la uzumaki volviendo su vista al pergamino

shinki se sintió algo extraño

"no esta molesta ¿verdad?" pensó algo asustado

algo desesperado lanzo un suspiro

-fue a interrogar a algunas personas...-informo de mala gana el paradero de su primo y la Uzumkai sonrío

-entiendo...-siguió con su trabajo

shinki la observaba con algo de intriga

se veía tan concentrada

-amm... Shinki-san... no puedo concentrarme si me estas mirando...

-yo no te estoy mirando.

-entonces debió ser mi imaginación... lo lamento-se disculpó

volvió a su trabajo

shinki suspiro aliviado, al menos no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba observando...

shinki intento volver a su trabajo pero su mente lo traicionó y de nuevo la estaba observando

cada una de sus facciones, cada moviendo, cada gesto, cada manía, todo.

un mechón de cabello cayó sobre su rostro y sin poder contenerse dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de la Uzumaki que al sentir el tacto se quedo de piedra mientras que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, solo pudo levantar la mirada enontrandose con el rostro de shinki

con bastante delicadeza aparto los mechones rebeldes del rostro de la uzumaki poniéndolos detrás de su oreja

sin darse cuenta se había acercado cada vez mas a la Uzumaki como si fueran un imán

"Ella... es...sumamente... hermosa"pensó el mientras que se acercaba cada vez mas

no entendía que era lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, su corazón parecía un tambor, y por alguna razón no podía alejarse

-cr...cre...creo que deberíamos...-intento la uzumaki colorada

-shh...-se acerco mas a ella estando a milímetros de sus labios

por alguna razón quería experimentar esa sensación... no sabia por que era ella lo hacia actuar de esa forma...

sus respiraciones estaban mezclándose cada vez mas pero en ese instante, el en instante en el que sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse ambos se alejaron sonrojados a mas no poder

-lo siento...-se disculparon ambos al unísono

-iré...-la voz de shinki sonaba nerviosa -iré a recorrer el perímetro...-avisó y desapareció con rapidez dejando a una muy confundida y sonrojada Himawari

-que... es es esto...-susurro para si misma mientras que ponía una mano en su corazón-¿por que late tan fuerte?

"de nuevo... de nuevo... me siento así..."

la uzumaki sintió las mariposas en su estomago mientras que su corazón seguía a millón

no entendía como cada vez que el estaba cerca le pasaba eso... se sentía inexplicablemente nerviosa y ansiosa... sentía que el tiempo pasaba mas lento y que su corazón iba a explotar...

(...)

-QUE PASA CONMIGO?-grito mientras que golpeaba un árbol con fuerza

-que pasa conmigo?-se pregunto otra vez pero esta vez en voz baja mientras que se pasaba las manos por el cabello

-maldita sea... no entiendo que me pasa...-susurro algo molesto pero sus pensamientos vieron interrumpidos una gran explosión que lo hizo quedar de piedra

esa dirección...

-Himawari...-susurro antes de salir corriendo

suu pulsaciones iban tan rápido que el contarlas habría sido imposible

cierto sentimiento lo recorrio, un sentimiento que desconocía por completo...

Miedo.

-HIMAWARI! -grito al llegar al lugar

(...)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"de nuevo... de nuevo... me siento así..."

la uzumaki sintio las mariposas en su estomago mientras que su corazón seguía a millón

no entendia como cada vez que el estaba cerca le pasaba eso... se sentia inexplicablemente nerviosa y ansiosa... sentia que el tiempo pasaba mas lento y que su corazón iba a explotar...

(...)

-QUE PASA CONMIGO?-grito mientras que golpeaba un árbol con fuerza

-que pasa conmigo?-se pregunto otra vez pero esta vez en voz baja mientras que se pasaba las manos por el cabello

-maldita sea... no entiendo que me pasa...-susurro algo molesto pero sus pensamientos vieron interrumpidos una gran explosión que lo hizo quedar de piedra

esa dirección...

-Himawari...-susurro antes de salir corriendo

suu pulsaciones iban tan rápido que el contarlas habría sido imposible

cierto sentimiento lo recorrio, un sentimiento que desconocía por completo...

Miedo.

-HIMAWARI! -grito al llegar al lugar

(...)

después de calmarse un poco, aun con el corazón acelerado, volvió al trabajo, si lograba terminar rápido muchas mas vidas se salvarían

lanzo un suspiro y retomo el trabajo

-esto es...-susurro con sorpresa mirando los documentos

-no puede ser... esto...

fue en ese momento en el que todos los sentidos de Himawari se encendieron

con una rapidez casi inhumana esquivo el ataque que venia desde su espalda, un ataque sin presencia, sin rastro de energía...

un instante después un enorme cráter se formo en el suelo... había sido causado por aquel golpe

-eso fue peligroso...-susurro para si misma, activo su byakugan y observo con horror aquella reconocida silueta

-hacia mucho tiempo desde que alguien esquivo ese ataque... -susurro aquella voz de forma monótona

-tu eres...

-asi que eres tu... "chica byakugan"...

-TU!-grito con odio

su chakra empezo a brotar de su cuerpo, sus cabellos azulados se habían levantando a causa de su enorme ira mientras que sus ojos reflejaban un odio profundo...

-HIMAWARI!

por un instante himawari penso en calmar su ira pero el enemigo que tenia enfrente le provocaba todo eso y mas...

-Himawari?-la voz de shinki había sonado algo alivida pero también asustada

el ver a la uzumaki en tal estado de enojo habia producido cierto miedo en el

por un instante penso en retroceder y de hecho lo hizo...

la Uzumaki se lanzó al ataque algo apresurada

muchos recuerdos empezaron a devorarla y por ese motivo no podia darse el tiempo de revivir aquel trauma

tenia que acabar eso ahí y ahora.

una sucesión de ataques se vieron desde ese momento y aun que el joven de la arena quería entrar a la batalla las palabras de la Uzumaki lo detenian

"no te entrometas... esto no tiene nada que ver contigo..."

-QUE FUE LO QUE PASO? DONDE ESTA HIMA...-su hermano guardo silencio al ver el panorama

-¿quien hizo enojar a Hima?- pregunto algo asustado Shikadai llegando

-aun no esta enojada...-susurro boruto sorprendiendo a todos -aun no ha llegado a enojarse... esta en un nivel intermedio...-susurro recordando aquella única vez que vio a su pequeña hermana en verdad furiosa

todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos... acaso ella era un monstruo?

"hay algo extraño... sus movimientos... se están alentando..."

la risa de aquel villano inundo el ambiente de forma hostil

-parece que intentas resistir...-rio aun mas- debería volver a mostrarte aquel panorama? -rio aun mas fuerte

Himawari empezo a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era como si una agua se incrustara cada vez mas en su cerebro, no pudo evitar tomarse la cabeza y lanzar un grito mientras que su oponente reía apunto de atacarla,sin embargo, una pared de arena negra se levanto entre el enemigo y ella mientras que sentia como unos brazos fuertes la cargaban sacándola de allí lo antes posible

-QUE PASO PRINCESA BYAKUGAN? AUN TE DUELE?-pregunto con una risa euforica pero fue golpeado por boruto mandándolo a volar

miro agradecido a shinki

-llevatela...-ordeno boruto mientras que Sarada se posesionaba al lado suyo

shinki asintió y con Himawari aun en brazos se alejo los mas posible ya que mas enemigos se acercaban

-oh... que lastima queria jugar mas con ella...-sonrio con locura -hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto-río aun mas fuerte y ataco a boruto con una rapidez sobrenatural, boruto recibio el golpe de lleno ya que esta algo desconcertado

"es mi oportunidad de demostrar que soy mejor que ella..."penso la ninja del agua lanzándose contra el enemigo

-patetico...-susurro este lanzando un golpe contra ella mandándola a volar aun mas fuerte d elo que había mandando a volar a boruto

-¿que pasa? La princesa byakugan pudo esquivar eso cuando apenas era una niña! PATETICO! -Se rio de los ninjas

-cuando ella era una niña...-susurro su hermano dándose cuenta de quien era aquel enemigo -entonces tu...-susurro con odio

se levanto con un aura asesina que hizo retroceder a sarada que se disponía a atacar

-TU! TU FUISTE EL QUE ATACO Y ASESINO A TODO EL EQUIPO DE HIMAWARI!-grito con un profundo odio

la risa del enemigo se hizo prénsete

-vaya...asi que lo sabes...-sonrio con malicia- lo disfrute tanto... el golpearla hasta que sus vieras se quisieran salir de su cuerpo-su sonrisa se ensancho -el verla intentado proteger a sus compañeros...-rio- suplicando que me detuviera y que no los matara...-sonrio mas ampliamente

los ojos de boruto estaban ocultos bajo su flequillo mientras que su aura empezar a volverse mas y mas oscura

-lo pagaras...-susurro para luego desaparecer y volver a aparecer frente al enemigo, esta vez con el modo senin activo y mientras que la pupila de su ojo derecho se volvía blanca

el enemigo rio aun mas fuerte, no podia parar de reir

-sabes cuanto he esperado...-pregunto boruto con una mirada siniestra -para poder descuartizarte con mis propias manos?

aquel enemigo no mostro nada de miedo, al contrario, parecía divertirse

-tu no me interesas chico... ella tiene potencia, ese tipo de prospecto de sujeto de prueba no puedo desperdiciarlo...-sonrio

la batalla entre boruto y aquel enemigo se torno bastante destructiva

(...)

la Uzumaki temblaba en los brazos del ninja de la arena mientras que este la miraba cada vez ma preocupado, la bajo para poder intentar tranquilizara

-oye tu...-intento hablar pero el grito de himawari lo detuvo

la uzumaki grito mientras que se agarraba la cabeza con dolor

los gritos desgarradores de la Uzumaki siguieron

el joven de la arena jamas se sintió tan inútil

sin saber que hacer solo la tomo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el, la abrazo con fuerza mientras que esta gritaba del dolor sus en sus brazos, la Uzumaki contuvo el dolor con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba

-no es...no es... el real...-hablo entre gritos dejando a shinki sorprendido

-todo estará bien...-susurro el pero la uzumaki negó mientras que otro grito se le escapaba

su cabeza se sentia pesada, las punsadas dentro de sus cerebro se hacían cada vez mas fuertes pero no podia quedarse allí sin hacer nada

-tenemos... tenemos que volver...-ordeno ella-es... es una trampa...

-aun no estas bien! no te dejare!

la Uzumaki lo miro con seriedad pero el dolor que sentia no lograba disfrazarlo

-Yo estoy bien! -aseguro mientras que su cabeza empezaba a doler casi el triple

shinki no pudo detenerla por que la velocidad de himawari en ese momento lo superó

(...)

-fue divertido pero... no me interesan... -sonrio -gracias por ser mi diversión...

todos los ninjas se encontraban heridos, si bien no eran heridas mortales si eran bastantes, boruto aun seguia enfrentando

-una lastima que su progreso acabe aquí...-susurro el con una sonrisa

-BORUTO ALEJATE DE EL!NO ES EL REAL!-el grito de Himawari logro alertarlo al llegar, shinki llego justo después pero era demasiado tarde

"a este paso todos morirán..."penso con horror himawari y en un intento desesperado utilizo todo el chakra que le quedaba y hizo una posición de manos

una enorme barrera rodeo a los ninjas, era una especie de esfera de chakra, justo en el momento de hacerla una enrome explosión resonó en los alrededores dejando bastante aturdidos a los ninjas

la Uzumaki uso todos su poder de golpe logrando hacer una barrera del clan Uzumaki

-por eso eres un prospecto tan valioso princesa byakugan... incluso averiguaste los de mi trampa, soportaste el dolor de mi marca incluso!-rio muy fuerte- nos volveremos a ver princesa byakugan!

el enemigo se desvaneció como si fuera polvo mientras que himawari caia al suelo inconsciente con múltiples heridas que no eran tan severas

-HIMAWARI!-grito boruto corriendo hasta ella

Shinki no había podido moverse... esta demasiado sorprendido como para poder hacerlo

"como? como pudo... con todo el chakra que ha gastado durante el día no debería poder moverse... como? " los pensamientos en su cabeza se dispararon a todas direcciones pero una voz en su cabeza los detuvo

el recuerdo de Himawari en la cueva hace unos días

"si se me acaba el chakra aun me queda mi voluntad..."

"hablaba enserio... " penso y sin poder contenerse se acerco a ella algo asustado

-SARADA-CHAN HAS ALGO POR FAVOR!-suplico su hermano al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba

-ella sabia que era un trampa...-susurro el chico del rayo con sorpresa

-nos protegio...-susurro el aburame -si ubieramos recibido ese ataque... habriamos muerto...

sarada se encontraba intentando salvar a Himawari, empezo a traspasar su propio chakra para ayudarla un poco

-su chakra llego al cero absoluto de forma muy drastica...-informo Sarada preocupando a todos los presentes-es posible que no despierte en dias, tal vez semanas

-es...estan todos bien?-pregunto una debil voz haciendo que sarada quedara sorprendida

-HIMA!-chillo su hermano abrazandola

-oni-chan... estas herido...

-estoy bien tonta! NO TINES IDEA DEL SUSTO QUE ME DISTE!-grito abrazandola con fuerza

Kojaku aun se encontraba de piedra... se habia asustado tanto ante la idea de que su pequeña primita no despertara que apenas y podia procesar la informacion

-oni-chan... me duelen mis ojos...-susurro ella con debilidad con los parados entre cerrados

-sobreesforzaste tu bakugan... será mejor vendarlos-hablo la Uchiha con algo de preocupación

(...)

nota de autora:

Hola! disculpen las demora realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para publicar últimamente, si hay faltas ortografías disculpen y si esta corto también disculpen


	9. Chapter 9

Kojaku aun se encontraba de piedra... se habia asustado tanto ante la idea de que su pequeña primita no despertara que apenas y podia procesar la informacion

-oni-chan... me duelen mis ojos...-susurro ella con debilidad con los parados entre cerrados

-sobreesforzaste tu bakugan... sera mejor vendarlos-hablo la Uchiha con algo de preocupacion

(...)

-oni-chan puedo caminar sola... -se quejó en la espalda de tu hermano

-hola? tienes los ojos vendados recuerdas? -la regañó el

-aun así puedo...

-Deja de hablar e intenta descansar necesitamos que te recuperes.-la voz fría de cierto ninja de la arena hizo que Himawari callara

-oye! Podrías ser más amable con ella! -gruño el ninja de ojos blancos

El chico de la arena solo guardó silencio mientras que observaba fijamente a la Uzumaki en la espalda de su hermano

-puedo llevarla con mi arena.-anunció el dejando estáticos a la mayoría

-no te preocupes...-habló Boruto con una sonrisa amable -oye no eres tan malo como pareces ehh... solo tiendes a hablar algo feo pero eres buena persona... -habló riendo el rubio

-Boruto!-gruñó la Uchiha

"Es que no se da cuenta que solo lo hace por himawari? " pensó divertida la Uchiha

-ALTO!-gritó la uzumaki -siento algo a acercándose.-habló intentando bajar de la espalda de su hermano

-estás usando chacra? Himawari te dije que...

Una enorme explosión lo detuvo

-Boruto eso es... -intento hablar Shikadai

-viene de la aldea de allá...-habló y apresuró el paso solo para encontrarse una masacre...

-esto es...-intento hablar choucho

-fueron ellos.-habló el ninja de la nube

-busquen sobrevivientes!-ordenó Sarada

Boruto intento ir pero Himawari lo detuvo

-bájame... seré una carga para ti. -habló en susurró

-Hima...-intento él pero otra voz lo detuvo

-es cierto... necesitamos tu fuerza si el enemigo aparece.

-inojin cuida esa boca!-Gruñó Boruto

-estaré bien... -aseguró Himawari bajando de su espalda

-yo la cuidaré Boruto.-habló de repente Shikadai

-qué dices? Pero necesitamos tu cerebro para analizar la situación.-habló la ninja del agua

-me quedaré con ella.-anunció Shinki dejando a todos sorprendidos -si vuelven a Atacar para mi será más fácil defenderla y atacar... no podemos dejar que se la lleven...-habló justificándose

Boruto parecía algo fastidiado con la situación pero suspiro

-está bien... te la encargo Shinki.

La seriedad de la voz de Boruto no era una broma y la mirada seria del ninja de la arena tampoco lo era

-bien a trabajar!-ordenó Sarada y todos se dispersaron

La uzumaki se quedó estática en su lugar un momento hasta que su cansancio se hizo presente y estuvo apunto de caer pero su caída se vio detenida por los brazos del ninja de la arena

-parece que me convertí en un estorbo de nuevo...-susurró ella con debilidad

-no es así.-habló el mientras la ayudaba a sentar bajo un árbol...

-solo tienes que descansar.

-estoy siendo una carga...-susurró ella de nuevo

-ya te dije que no es así.-habló con seriedad el mientras que la observaba

-Donde estás?-pregunto ella levantando las manos intentando tocar al castaño

-q...que... ¿que intentas? -tartamudeo el cuando sintió las manos de la Uzumaki en sus mejillas

-es solo que no puedo verte... quería saber donde estabas.-habló con una sonrisa que provocó estragos en el castaño

Estaba muy cerca... demasiado cerca...

-lamentó interrumpir su momento pero necesitamos a la arena de Shinki.

El sonido de una molesta voz hizo que Shinki tomara las manos de Himawari y las alejara de sus rostro con lentitud

Se levantó con una mirada fría y se dispuso a encarar al dueño de aquella voz tan inoportuna

-para que me necesitan?-pregunto con frialdad al pelo negro ojo verde frente a él

-tienes que levantar escombros.-anunció el Nara cruzado de brazos

-y Nadie sabe usar estilo de tierra?-pregunto incrédulo ya que sabía perfectamente que solo los había interrumpido a posta

-no lo sé primito... yo cumplo con informar.

La voz molesta del Nara hizo que a Shinki empezara a acabársele la paciencia.

-Shikadai-Kun? Estás molesto? Pasó algo con mi hermano y los demás? -pregunto preocupada Himawari

-No Hima... es solo que necesitan a Shinki...

-oh... bueno... pues vayan... no quiero ser una carga.

-no voy a dejar sola a Himawari.-la frialdad que destilaban sus palabras era impresionante -ya puedes irte.-habló con seriedad el ninja de la arena

el Nara dio unos pasos a adelante dispuesto a encarar a shinki

-yo puedo cuidar de hima-chan...primito.

el ninja de la arena también avanzó

-parece que no entiendes lo que te digo así que déjame repetírtelo "primito"... no voy a dejar sola a himawari.

su voz destilaba veneno y sus ojos lanzabas dagas

cuando el Nara estaba apunto de hablar una voz los interrumpio

-Shikadai, Boruto te necesita al frente-informo la Uchiha llegando en el momento justo

el Nara parecía enfadado pero solo asintió y se marcho

la Uchiha sonrió algo divertida

-Shinki-san dejare a Hima-chan a tu cuidado... esta bien? si te molesta puedo pedirle a Shikadai que...

-no me molesta.-informo con seriedad y la sonrisa de la Uchiha se ensancho

-ya veo... entonces me marcho... -avisó

el ninja de la arena no entendía el tono de complicidad con el que había hablado la Uchiha pero no le dio mucha importancia y se giro para ver a la Uzumaki que sorprendentemente estaba plácidamente dormida

-parece que al fin lograste quedarte dormida...-susurro el castaño con una diminuta sonrisa

"quien rayos puede dormir con dos personas casi gritando... debiste estar muy cansada no es así Himawari..." pensó el joven de la arena

se acerco a Himawari , se sentó frente a ella y la observo, solo quería observar su rostro un poco mas pero un mechón de cabello le impedía contemplar su rostro

un extraño impulso desconocido lo obligo a dirigir su mano al rostro de la Uzumaki para apartar el mechón con una delicadeza que no sabia que poseía, ubico al travieso mechón detrás de la oreja de la Uzumaki y entonces pudo observar su rostro a la perfección o bueno... si no fuera por los vendajes que cubrían sus ojos...

"siempre te esfuerzas de mas Himawari..."

la Uzumaki empezó a caer hacia un lado debido a que estaba profundamente dormida pero antes de que cayera por completo el castaño dejo que reposara la cabeza en su hombro.

(...)

unas hora después la Uzumaki empezó a moverse parecía a punto de despertar

-Shinki eres tu?-pregunto la Uzumaki al sentir que estaba apoyando la cabeza en un hombro

-como lo supiste?-pregunto el castaño algo sonrojado

la Uzumaki solo dio una tierna sonrisa

-no lo se... solo... la calidez de tu hombro... ademas... dijiste que no me dejarias sola...-susurro algo sonrojada

el castaño recordó las palabras que le dijo a Shikadai y se sonrojo pues no creyó que serias capaz de decir algo así pero en ese momento estaba muy enojado sin razón alguna

-lograste descansar un poco?-pregunto el intentando cambiar el tema

-un poco... tu hombro es bastante cómodo...-hablo avergonzada -sin embargo el proceso para recuperar mi chakra esta siendo mucho mas lento de lo usual... no entiendo por que... usualmente una siesta debería ser suficiente para recuperarme...

-eso es por que has estado gastando demasiado chakra de golpe... deberías cuidarte un poco mas Himawari podría ser peligroso para tu salud...

-oh... te estas preocupando por mi? -bromeo la chica pero no se dio cuenta de que el castaño empezó a sentirse nervioso

-C...cla...claro que no! es solo que necesitamos que te recuperes rápido... si te pones en este estado varias veces eso podría perjudicar el desarrollo de la misión-hablo con nerviosismo

luego de notar lo que había dicho intento disculparse pero la Uzumaki hablo antes

-lo se... -susurro con una sonrisa triste

-lo siento yo...

una explosión llego a sus oídos

con rapidez el castaño cubrió a ambos de lo escombros con su arena

-Que fue eso? -pregunto la Uzumaki intentando ponerse en pie pero como no podía ver nada acabo cayendo sobre el castaño

-estas bien? -pregunto Shinki examinando que no estuviera herida y la ayudo a ponerse en pie

-estoy bien...-aseguro ella pero Shinki observo su rodilla, tenia un pequeño raspón en su rodilla izquierda

-quédate quieta te lastimaste la rodilla.-hablo haciendo que se sentera de nuevo

-no es para tanto, tenemos que ir a ver como están todos!-hablo desesperada

-No iremos a ningún lado hasta que te cure la rodilla.-hablo con seriedad sacando un botiquín del bolso de Himawari

-ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE AHORA TENEMOS QUE...

-TENEMOS QUE NADA! ESTAS A MI CUIDADO ASÍ QUE VOY A CURARTE LA RODILLA QUIERAS O NO!-gruño exasperado

-ESTAS EXAGERANDO!

-HIMAWARI.

el tono de voz serio de Shinki... sin duda era la primera vez que usaba ese tono con ella

...

N/A: disculpen que me tarde tanto en actualizar


End file.
